A Mistaken Identity
by Lady Selan
Summary: Zelda is in love with Link, but Link has already found his dream in Malon by the time she confesses. When both courage and wisdom are needed to contain power, how will Link and Zelda face Ganon when their when their friendship is plagued by heartbreak?
1. The Blossomed Love

The Blossomed Love

The morning sun rose causing Lake Hylia to glimmer brilliantly, the finches to sing cheerful melodies and Link to stir as he prepared for his weekly visit with Princess Zelda. Link stretched once before rising and sauntering to a nearby pond. Yawning, he stooped to collect some water and splashed his face. The frigid water immediately awoke him, and after he dried his face, he paused a moment to gaze thoughtfully at his reflection. Link was acquainted with his adult form at age ten by the master sword which brought him seven years into the future. However, despite the early introduction to adulthood, Link's current appearance was clearly distinguished.

Now, at eighteen years old, his eight years of travel granted him a sense of knowing and intelligence that reflected in his sapphire eyes. His complexion, having spent much of his travels in the sun, now bore the refined tan common to many merchants and mercenaries. His longish blond hair was tied back and concealed beneath his emerald cap, a symbol of his Kokiri upbringing. Most deceiving of all was his posture that to everyone who encountered him appeared to reflect his vigor and confidence, but in reality was a mask to his puzzlement. What was he to do now? Who was he now that his journey was over and had been for years?

Sighing, he moved to perch against an oak tree as he reminisced on the hardships he overcame to return peace to Hyrule. Although Hyrule had since endured eight years of prosperity, Link could not help but reflect on the years when his destiny was predetermined for him. He required nothing but his courage to become Hyrule's Hero of Time, a feat that no one but the sages and Princess Zelda remembered.

Epona affectionately nudged Link's arm as she often did when she sensed his preoccupation. Reminded of his visit with Princess Zelda, Link knowingly stroked Epona's silky mane a few times before mounting her. He steered her towards Hyrule Castle, all too eager for his reunion with the princess. Maybe she would provide him the guidance he sought.

* * *

"Please princess," a young man pleaded, "just say the word and we can begin preparing our wedding."

"No," Princess Zelda curtly replied.

Normally she would have given a more forceful reply to this repetitive question, but today her mind was elsewhere. For years her heart had been harboring a love for Link that she vowed would remain secret. Not one to give herself easily, she was initially plagued by doubt at the onset of this attraction. This doubt manifested initially as a chastisement for succumbing to her attraction and ended with her reasoning that she was in love with Link's heroics and merely infatuated with him. However, as the two spent more time together sharing their dreams, goals and fears, she realized her feelings for him were genuine. She was in love with Link, and the realization filled her with such joy that her father began to inquire and there was gossip among the maids.

"Zelda..." the young man's voice shook her from her reverie. "Zelda!"

"Yes?" Zelda turned to face the young man.

His grey eyes bore into hers with an intensity that made Zelda immediately glance away. With her eyes averted, she could not see his furrowed brows or clenched fists. All she felt was his deep, controlled sigh as her face was met by his warm breath.

"You haven't been listening to a word I said, have you?" He stated more than he asked.

"I apologize Lord Truce. I just haven't sl-"

"Who is he?" Truce interrupted.

"Who is who?"

"Him..." Truce's eyes bore into hers again, but this time she did not turn her gaze and the two stared at each other for many moments.

"Truce, I don't know what you're talking about," she finally spoke.

Still gazing at him, Zelda did not miss the exasperation that passed over Truce's handsome face in one swift motion. "Your love! Why else would you deny me when we are so perfect together?"

_Was I that obvious? Link will be here any moment. I must regain my composure... _Zelda nervously thought.

She immediately returned her attention to Truce.

"No, my lord. There is no one. It's just we have been over this a hundred times..." Zelda trailed.

"Then let's start counting again so you can deny me a hundred more," he spoke dejectedly.

"Lord Truce..."

"Don't," he held up his hand. "I will make my leave this time as you desire, but please reconsider for my next visit."

"Lord Truce..." she started to form one of her usual ironic remarks with the biting undertone that he shouldn't bother returning, but her mind was slowed by oncoming thoughts of Link. "Farewell."

He strolled from the courtyard, and it was at the moment when he was no longer visible that Zelda thought of numerous remarks she could have said. The snide, "Why bother when I can give you my answer now?" The sympathetic, "Why do you torture yourself when you already know my answer?" The truth, "There has never been anything to consider." Why had none of these come to her then? It was as she glanced up to see Link's figure illuminated by the sun's afternoon rays that her frustration was abolished.

Giddily, she began closing the distance between them, her dress struggling to keep up. Before she knew it, the two were embracing and Zelda's swelling heart seemed to engulf both of them at that moment causing Zelda to tighten her embrace and draw Link closer. Link did not protest, but Zelda was so embarrassed that she quickly released him and he gazed down at her perplexedly.

"Zelda, are you alright?"

She met his face that was etched in concern and favored him with a dazzling smile. "I am now."

"Another visit from Truce?"

Zelda nodded and sauntered forward. Link stood in place, gazing after her as her sleeveless ivory gown trailed behind. She stooped to pluck a daisy which she brought to her nose instinctively. Link shifted uneasily not understanding Zelda's recent behavior. For at least a month their past few visits progressed exactly like this, and when Link finally braved himself to inquire, Zelda gave a multitude of reasons: She was tired. She was worried about her aging father. She was upset over her meeting with Truce. While Link had dismissed her behavior the first few times, he grew increasingly skeptical. He understood her worry and fatigue but she had never complained before. Why should she start now? Aside from that, Zelda had never been one to succumb to anxiety or despair even on the rare occasions she did complain. It just did not make sense!

Link glanced up to see Zelda staring at him. She turned shyly away, and that was when Link was certain that Zelda was not herself. In all of his memory Zelda had never been shy around him. There was no reason for this change unless it was something about him that made her so uneasy. Whatever the reason, he had to find out. As he slowly made his way toward her, he carefully considered his words. He had to be gentle, not confrontational. He had to be concerned, not demanding. These warnings resounded in his head, and by the time he reached her he was completely at a loss for words. It was as if he were watching someone playing his role at this very moment. He placed a hand on her shoulder and hoped that she found enough comfort in his gesture. Zelda did not move for a long time, and just as Link was about to speak she placed her delicate hand on top of his.

"Link..." she began, "you are probably wondering why I have not been myself lately. I apologize for worrying you. It's just...I've learned something recently." She turned around, still clasping his hand.

As Zelda's eyes met his, Link felt suddenly nervous. "Wh-what is it Zelda?" he stammered. _What is Zelda doing to me? _

She smiled cordially, which normally put Link at ease, but this time had the opposite effect. "Do you remember when we would talk of the person we might one day marry?" She waited for Link's nod of affirmation. "Well I've found that person," she said, reaching for his other hand and clasping both tightly.

"That's wonderful!" Link finally grinned. "Who is he?"

Zelda's smile faded. "You really don't understand what I'm telling you?"

Link shook his head. A gust of wind blew Zelda's hair across her face and Link unconsciously brushed it behind her ear. All Link could see of Zelda were her sapphire eyes and his whole being revolved around the untold confession. Zelda began trembling and Link could not discern if it were due to the breeze or anxiety. Pulling her into a protective embrace, he rested his chin atop her head, picking up the flowery fragrance of her hair. Patiently he waited for Zelda to speak, and when she did not, he glanced down sidelong at her.

Zelda, feeling his eyes fixated on her, sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought..." _He doesn't even suspect that he is the one I love. Oh, he is going to be so surprised! _

"Just tell me Zelda..." he spoke so gently, so tenderly that Zelda felt the underlying message 'I am here for you no matter what.'

"Thanks Link, but I just can't...not right now," she replied regretfully.

"It's alright Zelda," Link quickly reassured her. "Whenever you are ready."

_I am ready, but you are not...Next time, next time, _she promised herself for the eleventh time.

* * *

"Take those jugs and bring back a nice fellow," were the most recent words Talon spoke to Malon. Though Malon knew her father meant "jugs of milk" and "a hired helping hand" she couldn't help but snicker at the implication a visitor to the farm would have made at that moment. Harmless as her father's comment might be, she was unable to ignore the slight undertone to "bringing back a nice fellow." Talon had never directly pressured her into courtship, but Malon was well aware that his greatest desire was to live to see her happily married. She learned in her early teens that her father would jokingly offer her hand to any man who beat his cuckoo challenge. Joke or not, her indignant response put an end to it.

She was snapped out of reverie as the Conestoga wagon hit a bump, causing the Lon Lon milk to violently slosh within the jug. After she felt reassured that the milk was secure, she returned her gaze in front of her and gasped in surprise. Galloping towards her were two men, which normally would not cause alarm, except the men made no move to veer away from her wagon. For a reason she couldn't explain, she felt a fear that sent shivers down her spine. She paused until she was certain the men meant to intercept her, and straightened her posture as boldly as she could.

"Ho, little lady!" one of the men cried.

She pretended not to hear the condescending remark. "What do you want?"

"My, my. A little presumptuous today aren't we?" the other said.

"No, I'm just in a hurry so the milk doesn't spoil," she tried her best to sound nonchalant. Her trembling lips gave her away.

"Well you might want to take that back or we will fix that," one of them solemnly spoke.

"What?" Malon gasped.

"I said that you might want to turn back. Your wheel has a crack," he gestured to her front left wheel.

"Oh, I thought- never mind..." Malon stammered. _That must have been from the bump. Why am I so nervous?_

Steadying herself, Malon gracefully lowered herself from the wagon and moved towards the cracked wheel. She glanced down but could not see the crack from where she stood. Figuring there was a shadow covering the crack, she knelt down. Her last memory was receiving a blow on her head before she collapsed on the grass.

* * *

A nagging loneliness tormented Link as he rode Epona through Hyrule Field. He couldn't seem to place his feelings, but he suspected that the loneliness related to his past travels. Link had a wanderlust within him that he could not appease no matter how accomplished he felt for returning peace to Hyrule. Now he desired a challenge, except he was not sure what could be more challenging than defending a nation from evil.

Link suddenly felt Epona's lungs heaving, and he immediately slowed her to a steady trot.

_Something has to change_, Link thought. _I can't keep traveling alone. Eventually I will have to face the citizens of Hyrule, but that doesn't mean I have to face them as the Hero of Time. I can be a merchant, a shopkeeper or even a soldier. Why have I not thought of this before? _

Link already knew the answer.

He would never be content with a routine life. He did not necessarily thrive on danger, but he needed a role that wouldn't allow him to forget all of the hardships he had overcome. Link's train of thought was interrupted when he noticed a person lying face down on the meadow grass. After halting Epona, he quickly dismounted and hurried toward the unconscious figure. Link knelt before the stranger and gently turned the individual over, his eyes widening when he found himself gazing upon the familiar face of Malon!

When Malon finally stirred, Link, who was still recovering from his initial shock, flinched. Malon suddenly blinked her eyes as if straining to recall where she was. As her eyes met his, she gasped, and spoke in a faint tone that the slightest breeze would have easily overcome.

"Fairy boy?"

Link tensed for she had called him by a name she had not referenced in over eight years. Before he could reply, Malon's head nod and she was again unconscious. Link barely noticed because her two words had caught him completely off guard. He had visited Lon Lon Ranch a couple of times over the years, but neither Malon nor Talon remembered him. Why would she suddenly refer to him by his nickname when she did not even remember his name?

Realizing that he would get no answers by waiting here, Link cradled Malon in his arms and returned to Epona. Epona waited patiently while Link secured Malon, and then followed Link's guidance to Lon Lon Ranch.


	2. It is Only a Matter of Time

It is Only a Matter of Time

"What in Tarnation!" Talon exclaimed so loudly that Link half expected to be introduced to a shovel, hoe or various other tools contained within the chicken coop. Nothing could have prepared Link for what Talon said next. "I asked Malon to bring a young fellow home and what d'ya know? She goes and finds one to bring _her _home!"

Taken completely aback, Link had no response. Talon seized upon Link's shock. "At any rate, I better go retire. Tell Malon to feed the chickens in the morning. They've been clucking n' chirping so loudly a fellow can't get any shut eye around here!"

Link finally found his voice. "Sir, I found Malon unconscious in the field. She awakened for a moment, but-"

"Malon was asleep in the fields?" Talon interrupted. "You know, she's really starting to take after her mother. I would never do something like that!"

"Sir-"

"Call me Talon," he corrected.

"Listen," Link said impatiently. "I think Malon is injured..." he spoke slowly and paused so the words would sink in.

"What?" Talon barked, and Link was overcome with relief that Talon finally understood. That relief was short-lived. "Malon is used to fending off boys. A little shut eye will make'er feel better."

"But she may be injured!" Link protested.

Talon roared with laughter. "You're worried about that there bump on'er head? My boy, Malon's a true farm girl. She has it in her to take a few blows."

As if to reveal his confidence in that statement Talon collapsed in his wooden chair, propped his feet on a crate box and was snoring before Link could utter any form of protest.

_He's more absent-minded than he was eight years ago, _Link thought dejectedly.

Link was almost tempted to grab the talons of one of the snoozing chickens and awaken Talon, but he thought better of it when Malon's eyes twitched under the lantern's light. Cradling Malon closer to him so her head rest against his tunic, he began ascending the stairs. Each step creaked and strained beneath his weight, and on one particular step, Link feared the rotting wood would give. When he finally reached the top he had never felt so accomplished in climbing a dozen stairs.

A wooden door rested in Link's path which he gently kicked open. Surveying the room in the darkness, Link's eyes quickly adjusted so he could make out the outline of a wardrobe, a mirror and a bed. Finally satisfied that he remembered the room, he walked toward the bed and gently lay Malon down. He removed a handkerchief from deep within his tunic pocket and wiped the thick sheen of perspiration from Malon's face. Link did his best to quietly rise and leave so she could rest.

* * *

Furious, Lord Truce paced across the markets of Hyrule. The princess had not only denied him...she had lied to him! He saw Zelda and her lover embracing in the castle courtyard while Zelda smiled as if the sun shone just for the two of them. She glanced at him with a tenderness and admiration that was obvious to all but her lover. Not even a fraction of this glance ever passed between Truce and Zelda. As is typical for many individuals, Truce desired what he was denied but he was different in one way. His infinite patience and determination ensured that Truce succeeded where other individuals failed. He did not sit idly back watching as another achieved what he wanted. He especially would not remain idle while one as dense as Zelda's lover, who did not recognize nor return Zelda's feelings, was the one Zelda pined for. No, this man did not deserve Zelda.

_But it is only a matter of time, _Truce thought. However, this was a thought that had entered Truce's head on many occasions. It was at that moment that the truth finally dawned on Truce. _It is only a matter of time if I let time resolve the matter. _

Chuckling, Truce continued pacing across the market. He was like a caged animal plotting his escape, and only one man was daring enough to approach him.

"You won't get her thinking like that," a raspy voice spoke.

Enraged at having his thoughts interrupted, Truce sharply shot around to face an elderly man. The man's grey hair hung in nappy strands around his neck and face. He wore dark rags which clung loosely to his frail body. Any strength he had in his youth was now used for hunching over his cane to keep him upright. This was obviously a man who had spent the better part of his life living off of others.

_The most despicable person, _Truce thought._ He lived an insignificant life and his death will not leave even the slightest mark on the universe. How dare he address me!_

"What do you want? I have no need to converse with an old geezer."

The man seemed unperturbed by the comment. "Do not be so quick to judge me. I was once like yourself."

"I doubt that!" Truce interjected.

The man continued not showing any offense if he felt any. "I worked in the castle in my youth and desired the woman who eventually became queen. I failed to have her, which is obvious because of where I am standing now, but you can succeed."

Much to his surprise, Truce found himself taken with this man's story. "How?"

"It's only a matter of time." Before Truce could respond, the man turned his gaze and repeated, "It's only a matter of time..."

Truce followed the man's gaze to the temple beyond the market. He was somewhat familiar with the legend and what lay within, but he was never intrigued enough to enter. It just all seemed such a hoax. Was this man to claim otherwise? He turned to speak with the man, but found him absent. Truce scrutinized the entire market, but the man was nowhere to be found.

_How could such an old geezer sneak away so quickly and without me knowing? _Truce wondered. Shrugging the strange disappearance out of his mind, he glanced again at the temple. _Well, I don't have anything to lose but time... _With that last thought, he ascended the steps towards the Temple of Time.

* * *

Unable to sleep, Zelda leaned against her balcony railing and gazed ahead at the rising sun. _It's funny, _Zelda mused, _that this sun will mark the start of a new day for everyone but me. _Zelda sighed as she realized that the world did not care if she had slept well that night. Sure there were many soldiers, civilians and maids who claimed to care, but it was not long before Zelda learned that they only cared about her well-being as it mirrored Hyrule's well-being.

She suddenly recalled the time that she discovered a swan in the courtyard pond. It eyed Zelda cautiously as it bathed and drank from the pond, and Link, upon his visit, suggested they feed it. Zelda requested some bread from one of her servants which she and Link tore and tossed into the pond. One more swan even came to join them, and Zelda gleefully exclaimed that she would keep them as pets. She and Link even gave them names. The fun continued until all that remained of the bread were a few minuscule crumbs. The swans waited a moment before their interest was demanded elsewhere, and then they both took off. Zelda was distraught, but both she and Link learned a valuable lesson.

Zelda had to lead Hyrule with the expectation that her citizens would only come to her in need and want. Link had a similar situation as the Hero of Time. Both of them had to be careful to not be deceived by the flattery of those individuals who were like the swans. It was then that Zelda realized how much she cherished Link, her dear friend who had always remained by her side even when she had nothing left to give.

* * *

Malon awoke and immediately arose forgetting her injuries. Her body objected to this sudden movement and alerted her with several aches and pains. As she began recalling some of yesterday's events, her curiosity got the better of her and she strolled to the mirror to observe the damage. Malon gasped when she saw the person reflected in front of her. Her flawless complexion was now scratched and caked with dirt and sweat. A pair of normally intelligent and lively eyes were overcome with fatigue. Rosy lips that were usually full and enticing were now cracked and bruised. Sighing, Malon stripped out of her clothes and rinsed as much of the dirt from her face as she could.

Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she started towards the door but paused as she vaguely recalled the man who rescued her. Who was he? Certainly not her father for he would never be able to remain awake. So who? Her question was answered as soon as she glanced out her window.

There was a man outside brushing a horse while he sat propped on a crate. Curiously, she sauntered downstairs and crept past her snoozing father. Realizing after she closed the door that she could have marched downstairs and her father would not have even stirred, she stifled a chuckle. Her thought was abolished as she gazed again at the stranger. He did not notice her yet, so Malon took this opportunity to stare. She was immediately met with a faint recognition for this stranger and his horse, but as much as she struggled to unravel the mystery of his identity, she could not. She reasoned that he reminded her of an old friend, which she would either figure out eventually or would forget entirely when she learned more of him. Suddenly he turned, and Malon blushed for he had caught her staring. He stood and reached for his hat, placing it over his longish blond hair.

"Hello, I'm Malon..." she paused to consider her words.

He studied her for a moment as if expecting her to continue, and when she didn't, he grinned revealing a set of perfectly aligned teeth. "Hello, I'm Link. I am glad to see you are feeling better."

"Yes, thank you..." Malon again found herself at a loss for words, and she was at once grateful that Link had not been in the room when she regained consciousness. His absence had given her the necessary time to collect herself and prepare for this encounter. She did not need the immediate embarrassment that she owed Link for his help. What could she offer him that he could possibly want? Unless...Malon almost gasped as the thought entered her mind. He couldn't expect- no...he didn't strike her as that type of man, but was he?

"Malon?" Link's voice stirred her from her reverie. Link waited until she turned to glance at him. "Can you remember what happened?"

Glad to be rescued from her shock, she shook her head. "No...just that I was hit on the head."

He nodded and seeing that she had nothing more to offer, he spoke. "It's alright if you can't. It may take awhile but it will come to you."

His gentle voice reminded her of a dream she had that night. She recalled it was a lucid dream and she had been frantically searching for some distant memory. Though she had searched every corner of the dream, she had not found the memory she sought, but she would not give up. At one point her infinite motivation scared her so much that she feared she would be lost forever. It was then that a gentle voice spoke her name, freeing her from her motivation's hold. Though she did not recognize him in her dream, she had not forgotten his voice. Malon was certain it was him and she spoke without thinking.

"You are the man of my dreams..." Malon immediately blushed at her error. "I mean..."

"I was in your dreams," he finished the sentence for her.

Malon nodded, grateful that he had not sought to embarrass her. "This may sound odd, but I feel as if I know you from somewhere. Have we met before?"

"No, but I feel the same way Malon. I'm sure it will come to us in-"

"Well there ya two are!" Talon spoke with laugher in his voice. "I knew you already swept my Malon off her feet, but I thought it was a bit early for you two to be eloping!"

"Father!" Malon protested.

Talon acted like he hadn't heard. "At any rate, Link, my boy, I am happy to have such a strong lad as yourself workin' for me. I know Malon is pleased and-"

"Father!" Malon protested again, then turned to Link. "Link, don't listen to him. I know you went out of your way for me and I thank you. You are free to leave when you please."

"Actually Talon," Link interjected. "I am interested in your offer unless you already have someone else in mind," he turned to Malon. "In that case-"

"Oh no!" Malon placed a hand on Link's forearm, then realizing what she had done, immediately pulled it back. "I just didn't want to interfere with any plans you had or any maidens you had to save." She intended the comment about the maidens to be a joke, but it was instead relayed flirtatiously. _What is wrong with me? _she wondered.

"In that case," Talon said, picking up where Link left off, "it's settled!"

Link quickly extended his hand before Talon had the chance to make another embarrassing remark. "Thank you both."

As Link shook Talon's hand, he was overcome with excitement. He would finally have a place to live as well as the time he needed to consider his future direction. No longer would he need to aimlessly roam through Hyrule and reflect on his past. Feeling another wave of excitement, Link realized that he had to share it with someone. He knew who that person would be without having to think. His closest friend and confidant Zelda. Only she would be able to truly rejoice in his excitement and happiness.


	3. The Truce Between Link and Zelda

The Truce Between Link and Zelda

_Lap number thirty-seven, _Truce thought as he again traveled the perimeter of the Temple of Time searching for anything that might resemble what the geezer was talking about. Truce's lantern must have extinguished at least five times and now he was on his last match.

_I will leave__ i__f I don't find what I am looking for after this lap, _he silently promised himself.

Truce carefully felt his way around the Temple of Time, running his hands along the walls and shuffling his feet on the stone floor. Any passerby would have thought him obsessive, but Truce was in fact occupying himself while he considered his options. Truce's boot kicked a loose stone which skidded ahead until it was out of sight. Seeing it again a few paces later, he gave it another kick, this time intentional. He kept this up for many minutes.

_It's ironic, _Truce thought. _If Zelda had only told me the truth, I would have ceased my advances. Because she lied to me she will have to pay! _

With that, he kicked the stone so hard it launched into the air and a moment later Truce heard it collide with the wall. It was just then that he reached his destination.

"Well," he mumbled to himself, "I looked everywhere but perhaps I'm not meant to find it." He prepared to leave, but was stunned by a sudden raspy voice.

"Come back, Lord Truce."

Though the voice was not loud, the hours of silence made it seem deafening. Startled, Truce obediently turned and found himself facing the elderly man.

"Thirty-seven times," the elderly man mused. "That is quite impressive. I would say you have earned your reward."

Truce suddenly boiled with rage. "You were watching me?"

"I had to be certain you were perseverant," the man nonchalantly replied.

For a reason Truce could not explain, he was satisfied with that vague answer. "Well, I must admit you have provoked my curiosity. What have I been looking for?"

"Come here and I will tell you."

Truce strode forward until he could clearly see the man's impassive facial features.

"Closer," the man commanded.

Truce took another step.

"Closer," he repeated.

Truce took a small step so that his arm brushed against the man's shoulder. Truce shifted uncomfortably and almost stepped back until he noticed the man leaning on his cane so he could reach Truce's ear. His whisper was so soft that Truce barely heard it. As the plan was revealed to him, Truce's eyes widened.

"That's crazy!" Truce exclaimed.

"Did you think of anything else that would work better?"

"No," Truce sheepishly admitted.

"Then you'll do it?"

True hesitated only a moment, before hearing himself say. "Yes..."

* * *

Zelda studied the Triforce of wisdom engraved on her hand, willing it to give her guidance. _Please...tell me what I should do with my feelings for Link, _she asked of it. As always when she summoned its power, the Triforce glowed a faint blue. The glow barely lasted a second before the Triforce faded to match her pale complexion. Sighing, Zelda lowered her hand. _What good are you if you can help me with everything but the most complicated problem I have?_

"My lady," Zelda turned to see a maid standing in the doorway, "you have a visitor."

"Who is it?"

"Link, my lady."

_Link? What is he doing here at this hour? _Zelda wondered.

She turned again to Elle and nodded.

"Very well. Thank you, Elle... I shall see him."

After Elle went downstairs to see to Link, Zelda ran to her full-length mirror and saw for the first time the effect the "friendly" breeze on her balcony had on her waist length hair. Quickly, she snatched her brush and ignored the pain as each strand of hair untangled. Once satisfied, she hurried downstairs to join Link. Finding him admiring a painting of one of her ancestors she resolved not to disturb him. She felt slightly invasive staring at him when he was not aware, but she was unable to help it. These brief moments allowed her to daydream incessantly about her love for Link, and she would often pretend during these times that they were not separated by a mere confession. It was when he would turn around that Zelda was reminded of reality. However, despite the depression her daydreams brought upon her, the brief moments of delight were worth it. This moment had now ended.

She moved to stand beside Link. "Hi Link, is everything alright?"

"Yes, sorry for visiting at this hour-"

"Oh, it's no problem at all!" Zelda interrupted.

_Could I sound any more desperate? _She silently cursed herself and quickly changed the subject. "I noticed you were looking at the painting of my great-great grandfather. This painting intrigues me because he refused to be painted in his youth. He wanted to be remembered like this..." she paused a moment to glance at the haggard man portrayed in the painting. His skin was aged and wrinkled and the focal point was his two large moles.

"Maybe he wanted to show people that it's alright to be remembered as you are," Link pensively said.

Zelda did not respond for a moment, as if carefully considering her words. "It's difficult for me to think that way. For as long as I can reminder I've had etiquette lessons to teach me the proper mannerisms of royalty," she suddenly changed her tone to mimic someone really anal. "Royalty must always look presentable. Seeing a haggard and flustered princess reminds the civilians of their fatigue and stress. You are the role model for the country. You are the country. Cherish and represent it well."

Link couldn't help but laugh and Zelda joined him. "Well you shouldn't be ashamed to be remembered as you are. You will always look presentable."

_Did he just say I'm beautiful? _Zelda beamed and bowed her head for a moment to conceal her blush. Then, remembering the nature of the visit, she quickly composed herself. "Did you have something you wanted to discuss, Link?"

"Yes, actually." Link turned from the painting to face her. "There is something I want to say, and I just felt that it couldn't wait until our next visit."

Zelda's heart fluttered wildly. _Could this be it? Did Link come here to confess his love for her? Why else would he be here at this hour? Oh stop it Zelda! _she chastised herself. _He may have a problem he needs to sort out and here you are planning the wedding. _

"Go ahead," she gently urged him.

"Well, you've always expressed concern that I live alone..." Zelda nodded for him to continue. "So I decided to take up residence in Lon Lon Ranch. I will be living with the ranchers Malon and Talon!"

"Oh?" As much as Zelda tried to ignore her oncoming thoughts, one in particular pounced on the others. _He must be truly excited to come all the way out here to share this with me..._

Link continued telling Zelda about how he even came to return to Lon Lon Ranch, and as soon as he mentioned Malon, Zelda felt a pang in her chest. She had encountered Malon on a few occasions when Malon delivered Lon Lon Milk to the castle. Zelda had stopped to chat with her for a short time, and though the two only exchanged small talk, Zelda found herself immediately appreciative of Malon's sweet and genuine nature. In short, most maidens usually had either beauty or personality. Those with beauty tended to have a character lavished with snobbery and ignorance. Those without the beauty had to compensate with their personality. Then there were those in-between, the median, the ones that most men in Hyrule settled for. Malon, however, was one of the rare maidens that actually had the beauty to complement her character, making her quite remarkable in the hierarchy of maidens.

Zelda thought she knew jealousy years ago when a maid winked at Link. She had to fight hard to control her rage that the maid had the audacity to wink at Link in front of her! However, Link did not return the maid's affections, a fact which Zelda knew internally. Malon presented a rivalry for Link such that Zelda would never forget this occasion as her proper introduction to jealousy.

Finally when Link finished, Zelda did her best to sound excited. "Wow Link...that sounds great! I am so happy for you."

Link saw through it. "Zelda, tell me what you're concerned about. Your opinion means a lot to me and I promise I will not get angry."

Zelda took time to consider her words. "Is this really the change you want Link? You always said that you never wanted to be placed in the position to choose between being a hero and your new life..."

Link beamed. "That's just it, Zelda. I won't ever have to make that choice at Lon Lon Ranch. Malon and Talon both desire a simple and anonymous life. I can just be as I am...like the painting."

Zelda nodded. "Just promise me one thing."

"Of course."

"Promise me that you will continue our weekly visits," Zelda said while she actually thought, _Promise me that you won't let Malon steal you away from me._

Link's expression was overcome with puzzlement. "I don't understand..."

"I just know that you are going to be busier and I still want our..." she winced as if the next word was painful to utter, "friendship to be a priority."

Link's puzzlement turned to awe. "Of course I promise, Zelda. I'm a bit disturbed you would even think otherwise."

She placed her delicate hand on his forearm. "I know...You just mean so much to me and I guess I just had a bad premonition. Forget it."

He pulled her into an embrace so that he was whispering into her ear. "No, I'm glad you told me this. Now we can be certain that this never happens. Thank you for helping me understand."

Link, much to his surprise, felt Zelda trembling as he spoke. Instinctively, he tightened the embrace and rocked Zelda back and forth in what can best be described as a soothing dance. Link's fingers tenderly ran through Zelda's hair, and the two embraced until Zelda's eyes were devoid of all tears. Many thoughts ran through Zelda's head, but again there was one that dominated them all.

_No, Link, you don't understand...Will you ever?_

* * *

There were some nights in Hyrule that were too serene and beautiful to sleep. This night was particularly brimming with life as the crickets were chirping and breeding in the brush, the owls were hunting, and the horses of Lon Lon Ranch were galloping around Malon as she sang. Malon knew many songs, but one song above all was her favorite. The one her mother composed and would sing before she passed away. Malon did not recall much about her mother, but on some nights when she sang she felt as if her mother were singing with her. Hoping this would be one of those nights, Malon closed her eyes so the song filled her entirely.

She was so engrossed in the song that she did not notice Link approaching on Epona from behind. He silently dismounted, then stood some distance from her so she would not be distracted. Listening for many verses, Link suddenly had an idea. He removed his Ocarina of Time from his pack and began playing along with her. This was a song that Malon had taught Link long ago and it still came easily for him. She obviously did not notice his ocarina accompaniment, for she jumped when she saw him.

He grinned apologetically. "I am sorry to startle you. I just heard your song as I returned and I could not bring myself to turn away. You have a phenomenal voice."

The darkness concealed Malon's blush. "Thank you...You were playing along?" She glanced at the ocarina still in his hand.

"Yes, I can't sing but I-"

Link was interrupted as Epona neighed and nuzzled her head against his shoulder. He stroked her mane once then ushered her away. Malon glanced at him wearing an expression he had never seen on her before. It was as if she were in the midst of recalling a lost memory. He dared not disturb her and patiently waited for her to break the silence.

"Link...may I ask the name of your horse?"

"Epona," he said without thinking.

The expression had never left Malon's face, and it seemed to deepen at this moment. "Link, I'm going to ask you again. Have we ever met before?"

_She'll know if I lie to her again, _Link thought._ Oh well. Here goes nothing... _

"Malon, were you planning to be up for awhile?"

* * *

It is impossible for an individual consumed with envy to get a moment's rest. Those who did manage were actually worse off as the envy followed them to their sleep. Zelda was one of these unfortunate individuals. Her dreams that night contained no surprises. Her subconscious perfectly relayed the greatest fears of her conscious mind. All except for one thing... She too married in her dream, but not to any of the likely suitors. She selected a power-driven, ambitious individual who cared little for her or Hyrule.

"Why did I marry such a man?" she asked herself in the dream.

Zelda, as she was portrayed in the dream, simply nodded to the Triforce of Wisdom engraved on her hand. Something to do with wisdom? Zelda awoke before she could find out.

* * *

Link and Malon sat against the fence encircling the horse track. Realizing he was now fully committed to revealing the truth to Malon, Link told her all about his history, the history of Hyrule and the history of their encounter. Malon intently listened to Link's story, not interrupting him with qualifying questions or doubts. While this was a quality Link normally appreciated in Malon, this frustrated him now because he could not determine if she didn't question him because she believed him or because she was waiting until he was through to tell him he was crazy. It was almost dawn when he finally finished sharing everything. Neither of them said anything for many moments, and Link found the silence so awkward he desperately sought small talk to break it. Fortunately, Malon beat him to it.

"Thank you for sharing that with me, Link."

"Y-you…don't have any questions?" Link stammered.

Malon shook her head. "Now it's my turn to share something with you."

Link laughed. "After that I'm all ears!"

Malon didn't acknowledge the lame joke. "When I told you that you were in my dreams, I didn't tell you that there was more than one occasion. You performed many of the very acts you mentioned and you described many of my dreams in perfect accuracy. Normally I am not one to blindly trust my feelings, but I knew there was something familiar about you. I felt that you were the answer to many of the questions I had, and that is why I was so thrilled when you agreed to live with us. I felt that if you left, I would never have those answers."

Link suddenly found himself disappointed. _That's the only reason she wanted me to work here?_

Malon continued as if reading his mind. "And then there was your friendship. I also felt that I would lose a dear friend if you left, though I did not understand why I felt that way at the time. The truth is," she glanced at his hands folded neatly in his lap before resting her hand on his forearm, "you have given me, no...you have given Lon Lon Ranch more than you will ever know. You kept us in business during Ganondorf's reign and now you are back to lend your aid to us again. I feel selfish that you are here when there are others in far worse circumstances-"

"Don't," Link quickly interjected.

Malon turned and glanced at him meaningfully. Link met her gaze with a sudden desire, affection and passion- emotions that were all foreign to him. Link had never known a more intense gaze, and though he was tempted to glance away there was also a strong feeling of curiosity towards these new emotions. Malon finally blushed and glanced down at her lap. Link found that he was both disappointed and grateful that she had averted her eyes. He needed time to understand these emotions before he acted foolishly. Little did he know, there was one whose entire plan centered around Link's folly.


	4. The Glow of Wisdom

The Glow of Wisdom

Most Hylians viewed a new week as a new beginning. Any mistakes would be labeled not a thing of the past, but a lesson well learned, and in this way every week was an unpredictable adventure. This was true for all but Zelda, and it went well beyond her royalty title. For the past few years, Zelda's week began with a visit from Truce. His visits were so consistent that Zelda might have opted to use his visits as a calendar. However, she was not so foolish to come to depend on a man she despised, even for something as simple as keeping track of the passing weeks. Thus Zelda had not been exaggerating when she told Truce they had discussed marriage a hundred times. Unlike most suitors that valued their dignity enough to surrender to Zelda's stubbornness after the second or third refusal, Truce would not relent. Zelda quickly came to see that Truce's stubborn nature matched hers, and it was almost a game to see which one of them would bend first.

_Well I'm just as inflexible today as I was years ago, _Zelda reminded herself as she observed Truce entering the courtyard.

Zelda raised her head and crossed her arms defiantly, her usual greeting for Truce, but she couldn't help but notice that something was different about today's visit. It wasn't in the environment for they always met in the courtyard. It wasn't in the company for it was just him, her and two sentries posted by the courtyard entrance. It was when Truce came within thirty feet that the answer hit her like a wave of frigid, treacherous and shocking water. It was him, and not just his mannerisms, expression or appearance. It was everything.

His stride, which normally resembled a headstrong lion ready to devour her the moment she let down her guard, was now cool and aloof. He walked aimlessly as if he had no destination but where his legs carried him. As he moved closer, Zelda was met with his aura that was not only different, but unfamiliar. She felt she wouldn't have recognized him if she weren't expecting him. She was next taken by his vacant and apathetic gaze, serving to replace his usual knowing and smug expression.

When Truce finally stopped in front of her, Zelda's concern was so great that she asked a question she thought she would never feel compelled to ask him. "Lord Truce, are you alright?"

Zelda knew that Truce could easily take this question as a concern on his behalf, but her curiosity was so intense that she was willing to accept the consequences.

"Yes," he curtly replied.

Not the expected, "How nice of you to ask." Or even a daring, "I'm but a kiss away from being alright." It was simple, mysterious and terrifying. This is how their conversation progressed, and at one point she even asked if he still wanted to marry her to which he merely replied, "Yes." He never asked her a single question, never uttered a word not prompted by a question and still responded in one or two words even to open-ended questions.

Zelda could not recall a more strained conversation, and to add to the awkwardness, Truce wore a leather glove on his left hand. Every so often he would clench his left fist and squeeze his eyelids shut as if in deep prayer or severe pain. When Zelda finally had nothing more to say, the two parted ways and Zelda was so engrossed in Truce's uncanny stride that she did not notice the Triforce of Wisdom glowing.

* * *

"It was so weird, Link. It was so weird..." Zelda concluded the details of her morning visit with Truce.

Link had not interjected a word or even an acknowledging nod the entire time she recounted her visit. One might have mistaken Link's motionless silence as apathy, but Zelda knew him well enough to recognize it as deep consideration. As soon as she finished, he blinked and broke out of his thought.

"That is strange, but I wouldn't worry about it Zelda. He was probably just having a rough day..." Link reasoned, but even as he said it, his doubts were aroused.

Zelda possessed the best judge in character he had ever encountered, well beyond the necessary amount required of a princess. While her ability to foresee a liar before they told a lie was remarkable, her true ability shone with her reading of the suitors. Anytime Link was skeptical, he had only to wait until word got around revealing stolen money, fraud or ruthlessness of said suitor. That was why Zelda's agreement surprised him so much.

"You're right...that was probably it." _Why isn't he worried? _

Link did his best to mask his shock. "But I would be careful Zelda... After all, you do have the eerily accurate ability to read people."

"Yes, Link. I will be mindful not to completely drop my guard...thank you for listening." She paused to collect her thoughts. "How are you enjoying Lon Lon Ranch?"

As soon as she asked the question, Link's eyes glimmered, lighting his entire face. Zelda listened patiently as Link told her of his first week at the ranch. Though his words did not seem to express significant excitement, his tone conveyed everything she needed to know. Even as Zelda realized that she had never witnessed Link so excited, his eyes relaxed tenderly when he mentioned Malon. Zelda twiddled her thumbs to distract herself from the oncoming pangs of jealousy. Yet, despite not meeting his eyes, nothing could prevent his affectionate tone from entering her ears. Zelda considered covering them, but realized the explanation for such an act would be far more difficult than dealing with her jealousy.

_Link is so happy right now...why can't I be happy for him? _Even as she asked it, she already knew the answer.

* * *

"Truce, you fool, I told you not to visit her! Did you ever think what would happen if she noticed her Triforce glowing?" The elderly man asked, his raspy voice doing little to conceal his rage.

Truce merely nodded as if too fatigued to utter a single word.

The man, unperturbed, answered his own question. "It would have been over. She would have known and you would never have her. Is that what you want?"

Truce, in the same fashion as before, shook his head.

"Good, then listen to me from now on. One more challenge to my authority and I will leave you as you are," the man paused, then in afterthought added, "Know that if I do, you will never speak and probably never walk again."

Truce's eyes widened in fear at this new information, and though he could not speak more than a word, his mind was perfectly functional. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Lifting two jugs of milk was a difficult task, but each successive trip made the chore easier. Her arms were now finely toned, and at first Malon feared her arms had become too burly, but she felt reassured as the castle guards and servants continued to glance at her. For awhile, she felt complimented by such stares, thinking that the men were simply being friendly. That ended the day she read a novel that portrayed acts she never fathomed. The next time she delivered milk, her cordial smile transformed into a disgusted scoff. She could not believe she had been so naive nor could she believe the audacity these men had to objectify her so openly.

_What pigs! I can feel them undressing me with their eyes, _Malon thought as she quickened her pace.

Finally she reached the storage room, and her knees buckled after she set the jugs down. Allowing herself a moment to rest, she propped against a barrel behind her. Malon swelled with pride that she successfully journeyed to the castle. She could hardly believe that just a month ago she was assaulted. The memory caused her to shudder, and suddenly she wished Link were here to ride home with her. He had offered without a second thought, but she felt this was something she had to do on her own lest she never feel comfortable traveling alone again. Link understood and promised to search for her if she did not return before dark.

_I have nothing to worry about, _Malon reassured herself. _Link is true to his word. He-_

Malon's thoughts were interrupted as she suddenly noticed Princess Zelda standing in the doorway.

"Oh!" Malon exclaimed and immediately rose. "I didn't realize-"

"It's alright," Zelda interrupted and smiled cordially at Malon. "I apologize for startling you. I just noticed you as I passed by and you looked familiar. If I'm not mistaken we met about a year ago. It's Malon, right? How is Lon Lon Ranch doing?"

Malon beamed, seemingly pleased that the princess remembered her. "The ranch is doing very well, my lady. It is thoughtful of you to ask."

"That's good to hear. Link tells me that you have doubled the number of horses and nearly quadrupled the chickens. I am quite impressed," Zelda spoke with a hint of admiration.

"Ah, you know Link, my lady?" Malon asked. _Nice Malon, she just said that._

Zelda nodded. "Link and I have known each other since childhood. There is no one I trust more..."

Malon heard no more of Princess Zelda's words. Her focus was on the look that passed over the princess' face, which in reality lasted only a second, but in Malon's mind was ingrained. It was a look as tenderly as one gazes upon a baby chick and as amorous as the look shared between a pair of newlyweds. The princess was in love with Link, and judging by the intensity of the gaze, had been for some time. Suddenly Malon was ashamed. What right had she to have desires on the princess' lover? What was the punishment for such a terrible transgression? Malon shuddered at the thought, and quickly regained her composure as she noticed the princess' eyes boring into hers.

"I-I'm sorry, my lady..." Malon stammered softly. "Something has come to my attention and I must depart. Forgive me..."

Zelda smiled. "Think nothing of it Malon. I am sure we will meet again."

Malon curtsied quickly before hustling from the castle.

* * *

Link, having finished the last of his chores, was content to watch the sunset from his perch on the fence. Relaxation overcame him, and for a moment he was able to forget his concern for Malon. He glanced around the ranch admiring the barn door he fixed. It took him almost the entire day to remove all of the rotting wood, but he succeeded and he could not wait for Malon to return and lay eyes on his accomplishment. Malon_... _Link gazed again at the sun, which was fighting to retain its place over Lake Hylia.

_Where is she? _Link wondered with growing concern.

As if seeking the answer within himself, thoughts of Malon and Lon Lon Ranch swept his attention away. Every day of the six years since his return from Clock Town had been a chore to find his meaning and purpose. He had come to depend on his role as the Hero of Time so much that it defined him, and when he decided to return to Hyrule, a people who did not know him as the Hero of Time, he felt his self-worth diminish with their memory.

And then there was Malon. Link found it amazing that in all of his travels and all of the thousands of individuals he encountered, not one of them had the degree of humility, compassion or benevolence that was inherent in Malon. She approached everyday not with resigned duty, but with a sense of adventure, a sense so remarkable that a trip to Hyrule Castle made her glow as if she'd traversed the world. When she spoke, her voice was melodious, resonating a depth and sincerity that drew those ranging from the beggar that sauntered aimlessly in the market to the self-important sentry. Her true beauty radiated from within, the window which was contained in her emerald eyes that revealed a faith and optimism that many mistook for naivety. Just a glance from Malon made an individual feel they were as important as the royal family and as precious as an infant. It was that look that imparted a flood of affection, tenderness, admiration and delight as it escaped from the confines of his memory.

For a moment, Link was brought back to the horse track as he and Malon conversed about the past. The same glance was shared between them then, and Link's initial reaction of confusion was now replaced with an astonishing intuition. He was in love…in love with Malon.

This epiphany made him lose his balance on the fence, and he barely managed to catch himself in an awkward stumble. He had not been prepared for such a discovery; the intensity of which terrified him more than he had been upon seeing the destruction Ganondorf wrecked on Hyrule years ago. Suddenly, just as if the terror had never passed, desperation overcame him. He had to see Malon! He had to share his feelings with her! Then, before Link had the opportunity to be blanketed by the protective fear that would summon consideration for Malon's own feelings, Malon rode into the ranch. Link excitedly called to her, but instead of the cordial smile he had grown accustomed to, he was met with the sight of Malon entering the barn without so much as a glance his direction.

_Odd_, Link thought, _maybe she didn't hear me..._

Link followed her into the barn and waited for her to face him.

"Malon, did you meet any trouble?"

Though Link attempted to meet her eyes, she again turned away. Malon did not reply for many moments causing Link to shift uneasily. Just as he was about to say something, she spoke so softly that Link was grateful he hadn't spoken a second sooner.

"No, there was no trouble. Thank you for waiting up for me," she said without meeting his eye.

She started to exit the barn, but Link stepped in front of her. "Malon, please tell me what is going on."

At this, Malon gradually lift her head, causing her scarlet hair to draw from her face as curtains are drawn from a window. Link met her eyes finding within them a hint of disappointment and resignation. He did not have time to ponder before Malon suddenly nodded, simultaneously erasing her expression.

"I'm sorry Link. I can't talk about it now," she paused in thought, "but I think you should visit the princess tomorrow. I..."

"Zelda? Is she alright?" Link exclaimed.

"I encountered her in the castle and she seemed a bit flustered. It's just my intuition, but I think she could use your company."

Link nodded. "She has been a bit stressed lately. Thank you for letting me know."

Malon forced a smile. "Of course. I should be getting to bed now, but thanks again for keeping your word."

At Malon's reassurance that Zelda was alright, Link's pressing confession returned. "Malon, th-there actually is som-something I'd like to tell you," Link stammered, feeling his tongue knotting again.

Malon held up her hand. "Let's wait until tomorrow, Link. I'm sure you are exhausted now and I want you to be well rested for your visit with the princess. We can talk as soon as you return..."

_That is, _Malon finished in thought, _if you still feel the same._


	5. Sooner Than Expected

Sooner Than Expected

Watching King Harkinian's progressing illness was like watching a hopeless battle. Those sentries, servants and maids who witnessed the king's battle firsthand knew the fight was a lost cause, but King Harkinian still would not surrender himself to remain bedridden or relinquish his duties to the more than capable Princess Zelda. As a result, the kingdom suffered increasing poverty, crime and dissension, and many Hylians secretly wished the king's death would come soon. Such thoughts were initially accompanied by guilt, but it was not long before this feigned sympathy gave way to resentment. Hylians desired nothing more than to continue their routine way of life and any disturbance to the routine was a threat. Zelda was aware of this frustration, and though she never imagined herself revealing such details to her father, she felt she had no choice. He had to know the threats the kingdom was facing and she hoped such knowledge would ease her father's stubbornness.

_It has to, _Zelda thought, _or else we will face a revolution._

Yet despite the force behind her thought, her reassurance faltered as she ascended the steps towards her father's room. It was as if each of the dozen steps brought her a step closer to insecurity and by the time she reached the top, all of her confidence was sapped. Zelda nodded to the sentry and weakly knocked on the door. She knew the sentry inside had not heard, but she could not immediately bring herself to knock again. This was her last effort to receive her father's permission to assume his duties, and failure meant further challenges and possible destruction of the kingdom. This burden rested solely in Zelda's hands and her body reacted with immobilization. She desired to turn and flee, but before she could do so the door opened. Facing Zelda was a sentry who invited her inside.

_This is it, I can't turn back now, _she thought as her body released her from its hold.

She straightened her posture and approached her father wearing an expression etched in concern and compassion. He glanced at Zelda as she approached and imitated her heightened posture as best as he could prostrate on his bed. The sentries and maids took no notice of the unspoken dispute between Zelda's perseverance and the king's stubbornness. This dispute occurred at least every week, and the only proof of Zelda's looming victory was in the king's weary eyes. The king blinked as Zelda moved to stand beside him.

"Hello father. How are you feeling today?"

"Fine, just fine," the king grunted. At Zelda's skeptical gaze he added, "Just because I am having a bad day does not mean I have one foot in the grave."

"Of course father," Zelda solemnly affirmed.

"But I am close..." he said pensively.

The satin covers receded as he reached for Zelda's hand. Her delicate and youthful hand in his aged and coarse one was further proof of his deterioration.

"My dear Zelda, I am aware of your intentions and while I am ready to resign my duties to you I do have one condition..." the king trailed waiting for Zelda's responsive question, but Zelda was so shocked that she could only gape at him. She had not expected her father's stubbornness to dispel so soon.

_Does he really have no fight left in him? _Zelda fretted.

"The condition..." the king continued, momentarily displacing Zelda's fear, "is that you not rule Hyrule alone. It is that you rule Hyrule with a husband at your side."

"What?" Zelda finally gasped the question she felt compelled to ask before.

The king nodded and feebly squeezed Zelda's hand before releasing it. "I understand this was not what you expected, but please understand that I cannot bear the thought of leaving you alone."

Zelda finally found her voice. "Who would you have me marry father?" _Will you allow me to marry whomever I desire?_

"Zelda, that is for you to decide. I have given you plenty of opportunities to meet fellow lords, counts and princes, but you seem to already have someone in mind." He raised a hand to silence her. "Now don't bother denying it; everything about you says it. The way you glance out the window and smile as if Hyrule stops in the face of your bliss. You probably think I haven't noticed the way you light-heartedly stumble through the corridors after your encounters with him as if you are taking flight. I will say, however, that I have done my best to encourage your perception and foresight so if you cannot foresee the problems that will arise from marrying a commoner, then you will have to learn from experience."

Zelda was taken aback. Her father's approval had always been one of her concerns supposing Link did return her feelings. Now that her father was granting his permission, his weakened condition meant she had to act quickly. She would have to confess her feelings to Link upon his next visit, and little did she know, that too would come sooner than she expected.

* * *

Malon lay awake recalling the day's events. She reflected on the princess' longing glance when she spoke of Link. It had been so obvious to Malon that the princess loved Link, but then again, Link was too preoccupied with his direction in life to take notice of the princess' feelings for him. He was so preoccupied that Malon would bet that he did not even recognize his own feelings for the princess. While it would appear that Malon merely wished to assist the princess and Link, only she knew her true motive. Malon suspected that the confession would astound Link so greatly that his love for the princess would be clouded by shock. He would falter before the princess and Malon would be there to comfort him upon his return. Only one thing bothered Malon. Link was not only the object of her affections; he was her friend. Could she really deceive her friend and confidant?

Immediately she felt the burden and guilt associated with the worst kind of deception: betrayel. In response, she immediately lurched forward and fell onto the wooden floor below. _I must tell him! I can't let him do this!_

As she arose and hurried to the door, she stopped in midstride and listened conscientiously to the fading pounding of Epona's hooves upon Hyrule Field.

* * *

"Tell me, Lord Truce...how do you feel?" the elderly man inquired.

Truce clenched his left fist. "Sensational! I can feel the power flowing through me."

"Excellent. You have passed the first test. If you pass the next one your power will reach its full potential. A potential that even you, a most proficient swordsman, could not fathom."

Truce, possessing a talent at the blade since early childhood, had long ago achieved his potential. As such, his practices reflected this recognition and he sparred and trained with the goal to maintain his skill. The thought of surpassing and improving what he previously knew to be his limit filled him with an excitement that showed on his normally solemn face. Obviously understanding this new direction of Truce's thoughts, the elderly man addressed it.

"Do remember your place," the elderly man sternly spoke. "Remember exactly how you felt the other day- mute, immobile and vulnerable. If you abuse your power at any time he will revoke it and you shall remain in that vulnerable state _forever_." He emphasized that last word. "Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes," Truce replied, and when he was certain his composure was regained, he thought, _With this new power no one can stand in my way, not even the Hero of Time._

* * *

The ride to Hyrule Castle was so monotonous that Link usually engrossed himself in daydreams. He rarely thought of anything significant, which is why the anxiety that accompanied him today was so frightful. What could Zelda possibly have to tell him? More puzzling yet, how did Malon, who met Zelda just once, know what he who knew Zelda for years didn't? He was denied an answer to both of these questions and by the time he arrived at the castle, ominous clouds blanketed Hyrule Castle.

_What a nice accompaniment to my puzzlement, _Link thought as a maid approached him.

"The Princess is attending to his majesty now, but she will see you in the courtyards my lord."

Link smiled graciously and sauntered to the usual meeting place in the shade of an oak tree. On this day, however, the shade was uncomfortably cool in the breeze, so he resolved to stand by the stream that flowed around the perimeter of the castle. In a sudden moment of reverie, he recalled the courtyard as it was almost a decade ago. The recollection lasted for only a second, but Link was able to see how the trees had grown, the tulips were uprooted for roses, and everything but the stone walls of the castle had changed. Link felt the change in himself too, but when he tried to feel the change in Zelda, he found himself suddenly anxious for a reason he could not explain. He didn't have much time to delve into that anxiety before Zelda appeared in the doorway. She smiled and stepped toward Link, her silky blond hair seeming to grace the courtyard with a ray of sunlight. Though she smiled, her sapphire eyes contained a vague anxiety.

"Hello Link. I didn't expect to see you today."

"I know. I apologize for interrupting your visit with your father. Is he alright?"

Zelda shook her head wistfully. "He is preparing to relinquish his duties to me, and though he denies it, I know his surrender means his time is near."

"You don't know that, Zelda. Maybe he just wants you to gain some experience while he is still around to advise you," Link suggested hopefully.

"Yes, it's possible." Zelda's face suddenly softened. "Anyway, I don't wish my troubles to interrupt our time together. Is there something on your mind, Link?"

"Actually, that is exactly why I have come," he paused to fidget with a loose thread on his tunic while he considered his words. "I thought that you seemed anxious during our last visit and I just wanted to be sure that you were alright."

Link's tan complexion turned a shade of red, feeling sheepish at being so vague. Yet for a reason he did not understand, he could not bring himself to mention Malon.

Zelda suddenly moved to stand close beside Link and meaningfully cast a reminiscent glance around the courtyard. Her gaze paused in front of the stream for many moments, and just as Link was about to break the silence, Zelda spoke.

"You know Link, it's amazing how much time we have spent together in these gardens. Do you remember when we fed the swans?" She asked the question with a rhetorical tone, but Link nodded anyway. "That experience taught me that most people in my life will come and go like the swans, but those who remain in my life are the most important."

Link found this his hand had found his way into Zelda's without his slightest knowledge. Zelda gripped it tightly and turned to face him.

"Link, do you ever wonder who the man is that I care for? The one I mentioned to you awhile ago?" Zelda asked apprehensively.

"Not often Zelda, as long as you will smile all the rest of your days," Link lied for he had often wondered who this mystery man was. He tried to picture every face he had ever seen and none of them could even measure up to her smile. At some point in his imaginations, he had pictured his own face, but dismissed the idea to avoid complications.

"For being the Hero of Time you sure are blind to reality." Zelda giggled and gazed down at her slippers.

Link swallowed and spoke. "What do you mean Zelda?"

"You really do not comprehend what I am saying?" Zelda looked up at his face and as their eyes met it was then Link suddenly realized what Zelda was revealing to him. All of Zelda's perplexing behavior filed out of his memory as if it were reoccurring right before him and it all became clear. The way he would catch her regarding him when she suspected he wasn't aware. The way she melted into his arms and entwined their fingers. The reason she confirmed that he would continue their weekly visits. Everything she did indicated her feelings for him, but he failed to notice it because he was too intent on finding his place in Hyrule.

Seeing at once Link's enlightened expression, Zelda resolved to explain what Link had just discovered.

"Link…the young gentleman is you. Every week when you reassure me in my role and ease my concern for my father, my heart aches for you to be with me. My heart wants to obey your every command, to answer your every call, to make you as happy as can be because you deserve every smile, every joy. And then yesterday, after that disturbing visit with Truce, I was so relieved to see you. To see the friend that rescued me and Hyrule eight years ago. To see the friend who dedicated his life even then to save me. To see the friend," Zelda paused and lifted both of her hands to his cheeks, "who I cannot live without."

Link was dumbfounded. Of course he had hoped that it was him, but what could he do? He never thought he could have Zelda, and he dismissed his desires many years ago as naïve and foolish. Now he cared for Malon. How could he deny his feelings for Malon after he had given up on Zelda years ago?

Link stepped back. He was not ready for this, he was not prepared for such a blunt confession. Zelda was ready to sacrifice her every breath so that she could stand by his side each passing year. Link stepped back again. It could never work. The life of a princess and the life of a peasant clash in every way possible. He took his third step back and Zelda's hands completely dropped from his cheeks. Link had in his hands a very vulnerable heart that with one word could crush its very hope. He had a dear friend who finally loved him the way he always wished to be loved and all he could do was walk away. He grimaced as he realized the vulnerable heart he held in his hands was also his own. Stopping in midstride, he turned and lowered his gaze to see the distressed Zelda. Tears streamed down her soaked cheeks and glistened in the dim light. Her shoulders were shaking but she was doing everything in her power to maintain an impassive expression. Her eyes were her betrayal for in her eyes Link saw a crushed dream that reflected his own.

"Zelda..." Link paused as another tear slid down. "I cannot be the man to wed you."

He risked a glance in her direction as the words sank in. She sat next to the pond with her arms wrapped around her knees to keep from trembling. In her shaken and distraught appearance Link longed to embrace her, but he knew such an action would provide false hope.

"I am sorry," Link whispered more to himself than to her, before turning from the courtyard.


	6. A Mean's to an End

A Mean's to an End

Being an elderly Hylian had its advantages. For one, people automatically assumed that the elderly were fragile and vulnerable. For two, it allowed people to assume that within an elderly Hylian's age was vast amounts of wisdom or in some cases vast amounts of senility. People often take what an elderly Hylian says without question not just because of the elderly's superior wisdom, but because they wanted to avoid the rants of the senile. Lastly, both of these factors caused individuals to underestimate the elderly, giving Truce's companion in this case prime time to flex the muscles of his genius mind. Now his plan stood tall and intimidating, but not so tall that Truce took notice.

_It's funny_, the elderly man mused, _the fool didn't even ask who I am and when he finds out it will be too late._

Then, as if reflecting the elderly man's epiphany, a sudden jingle echoed through the Temple of Time. Glancing down, the elderly man's eyes identified the Forest Medallion as the source of the noise. He instinctively placed his hand over his pocket where the medallion had previously rested, then stooped to retrieve his treasure.

_It just goes to show_, the elderly man concluded as he recoiled his arm, _a greedy man cares for nothing except appeasing his greed. It's a means to an end._

* * *

Malon's prediction was only half right. Link had been unprepared for Zelda's confession, but he did not turn to Malon for comfort. Instead he silently completed his daily chores, seeming grateful for the distraction. Malon wished he would speak to her. Anything was better than the awkward silence that now dominated their every interaction. Malon's conscience begin to weigh so heavily on her that she almost confessed her intentions to Link. Only, what would she say that wouldn't make him feel worse? That she recognized Zelda's love for him after speaking to her for only a few moments. Surely that was no condolence to the grief Link and Zelda were now experiencing. So Malon too resigned to silence as she completed her chores, only occasionally entertaining selfish thoughts that Link would one day come around and sweep her off her feet.

* * *

King Harkinian gasped after a prolonged cough spell that left him hunching with one hand rested atop his heart. Two maids hastily rushed to assist him, and he resigned his frail body to be guided into a prostrate position by their gentle hands. A servant offered a glass of chilled water, which the king delicately sipped. After a gesture the servant drew the hand holding the glass back, and brought a kerchief to the king's chin with the other. Then, just as quickly, all three left offering the king only their glances of abject pity. Yet, these glances that once dismayed the king now humbled him. He accepted his frailty when in the company of his servants, but denied it only to Zelda for her own sake. How long could he keep this up?

With this thought he gazed at the door hoping to see Zelda's glowing figure in the doorway, but was just as disappointed as he was five minutes ago. She had not visited him for a week, and how he missed her compassionate demeanor and sapphire eyes that filled him with zeal. Eyes that often caused him to painfully reminisce on his late wife who died in childbirth. How the loss of his beloved wife made King Harkinian truly appreciate how difficult ruling Hyrule is. If he hadn't had Zelda's support, he would have given into his frailty long ago. With his passing Zelda would follow in his path, and King Harkinian could not allow it. Even if Zelda did not happen into a loving marriage, she would still have support. Yet despite such justification one thing still bothered King Harkinian: Was Zelda truly ready to rule Hyrule? Unfortunately another coughing fit passed and King Harkinian never found an answer to that question.

* * *

News of the king's passing rapidly traversed Hyrule, and by the following day there was not a soul who had not heard. Mourners gathered at the castle walls grieving tears at sorrow that seemed to forget the daily death wish the typical Hylian wished upon the king. Among these was Truce, who felt that his appearance and support of the princess was not only expected, but commended. Passerbys occasionally stopped to bleakly nod at Truce and a few even approached him to express their delight that the princess should have so caring a suitor. These words fed his pride so much that when he finally had his fill, he daringly located the princess. She acknowledged him with a single nod, then turned back to two Hylians offering her condolences and encouragement. Truce loitered around until his pride had its second helping, then approached the princess as she conversed with three more Hylians. He stood at a distance where the princess did not immediately notice him, but not so far he couldn't hear the conversation. Silently, Truce waited for the opportunity to make his move.

"...his time," a male Hylian solemnly stated.

"You will make a wonderful queen, your highness!" another said.

The opportunity struck him as a blade slices the flesh of the warrior, and it was Truce's turn to strike back.

"Don't bother telling her what she already knows," he addressed the sympathizers in a stoic tone. All three Hylians and the princess turned to gaze at him. Truce strode forward and reached for Zelda's delicate hand, clasping it in his calloused one. "Instead remind her what she has probably forgotten- that she has your support and loyalty."

"Of course princess!" all three Hylians acknowledged in varying degree as Truce brought the princess' hand to his lips. He fully expected the princess to dismiss him and continue her conversation, but to his surprise she simply thanked the Hylians and led Truce away. Truce followed, hoping his surprise did not show in his stride. When the two ceased walking, they stood in the courtyard with two sentries guarding the entrance as their only company.

"I am delighted to be your escape!" Truce joked and casually placed his hand on the princess' shoulder, but her lips did not even curl into the slightest grin. Her expression remained so passive that when the princess spoke, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Do not mistake my intentions, Lord Truce, for my father's passing has not left me desperate for affection nor does it welcome touch that I have consistently denied," she stared at his hand on her shoulder until he recoiled it. "What my father has left me is a promise that I intend to keep. Lord Truce..." her voice shook as she trembled, "I-I will marry you."

* * *

As soon as Link learned of the king's death, he mounted Epona and urged her to gallop at a speed that was uncomfortable for her, but he could not concern himself with her well-being now. Malon had also protested with concern that Link was not ready for another encounter with Zelda, but again, Link only heard Zelda's fear and uncertainty as she ascended a role she always worried she could never successfully assume. Yet her consolation came when she would state more to herself than to him, "At least I have you, Link." It was a promise between the two of them, the unspoken promise of friendship that goes deeper than having fun or simply enjoying one another's company. It was a promise that meant supporting each other through everything. Where was the value of that promise if it vanished in the midst of a misunderstanding?

It was this thought that motivated Link to return to the castle. Link dismounted and hustled through the faceless crowds towards Zelda's chambers. Guards attempted to stall him along the way, but he pushed past them landing many of them in a heap under their heavy chain mail. It was not long before vengeful shouts were heard behind him in addition to the scrambling of footsteps. Every step Link took seemed to be accompanied by a dozen more. Refusing to be disheartened, he increased his pace, but Link's impulsive hustle left him vulnerable to the guards descending the stairs to investigate. It was in these winding stairs that Link was detained with a swift blow on the head.

He awoke in darkness, and when he reached for his sword, realized it was not in his sheath. Further inspection revealed Link's pack was also missing, and as his eyes adjusted, he began to view glimpses of metal bars and soon thereafter a door. Feebly attempting the door, he found it predictably locked. Link paced for a moment before settling against the stone wall. His mind seemed delighted at this rest, and it presented him with reminders of his foolishness. Link rarely acted on impulse and those rare times he did usually ended up a disaster. Why had he not listened to Malon? Surely if he had he would have at least considered his action enough to prevent such a catastrophe. This thought of impulse brought upon a new memory. Suppose he had acted on impulse when Zelda confessed her feelings. Where would that have led?

Approaching footsteps abolished that thought, and Link stood as a key churned opening the door. Though his vision was handicapped by the darkness and possibly the blow to the head, he knew it was Zelda who stood in the doorway. She dismissed guards that Link could not see, but he heard the distinct sound of a blade being sheathed.

"But your highness!" one protested. "He attacked several of our soldiers!"

"No, he knocked them down on his way to see me," Zelda corrected. "Now leave us. This prisoner will not harm me."

"Yes your highness," the guard grudgingly submitted and sheathed his blade in turn. Zelda watched to ensure the guards retreated as Link listened to their fading footsteps. After many moments, Zelda turned to him sternly.

"I was told of a lunatic who invaded the castle and almost had the entire royal guard chasing him. I had to see who such a man was and low and behold I am not surprised."

"I'm sorry Zelda-"

"Your highness," she corrected, and when Link gazed at her skeptically she gently added, "I am to be wed."

There are a few moments in life when the heart skips a beat and the interval between the next beat seems to last so long that the body sways faintly. This was one of those moments, and Link waited for himself to sober. "Wha-?"

Despite the numerous heartfelt conversations and sentimental experiences he shared with Zelda, he couldn't even utter a full word to express his true feelings. Zelda simply nodded.

"The wedding will take place in three weeks," she solemnly stated.

"Three weeks..." Link acknowledged, still finding himself unable to formulate a sentence.

"I know it is sudden but it is what my father wanted. Yet despite his wishes, I am still aware of what I want." At this she stepped forward and Link did not miss the hopeful glimmer that passed from her eyes to his. His eyes responded knowingly, and he was finally able to speak, but this time without thought.

"No..." this word caused Zelda's head to drop. "Not like this. I care for you, Zelda, but I can't just marry you because your father wished it so. I need to consider my life too, and besides, it's not right..."

Zelda suddenly boiled with rage. How dare he patronize her? How dare he treat her like she was some love struck maiden who would accept just anyone as her king and husband? She is the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom and the seventh sage, leader of them all! How dare he do this to her!

Zelda stepped forward and pushed Link so hard and so unexpectedly that Link stumbled and collided with the wall. As he recovered, he stared with dumbfounded eyes at the princess. _Where did that come from? _he angrily thought. Link stood and stepped toward Zelda. Zelda rose to the challenge and Link stepped back so she would not push him again.

"Why did you come back here, Link?" Zelda fiercely demanded. "Did you really think that we could just pick up as if nothing had happened? Did you think that my love for you was so fickle that I could just dismiss it?"

"Zelda, listen!" Link exclaimed.

Zelda continued as if she hadn't heard him.

"You pretend like I don't know or respect your life, but you haven't even tried me have you? If you have any respect at all for me, just leave."

"Come on, Zelda. Can't we talk?"

"Just go..." she pleaded.

Link lowered his head in resignation and honored her request.


	7. Enjoy it While it Lasts

Enjoy it While it Lasts

A satisfied moo swept through the barn as Link concluded Epona's song- a song that both beckoned Epona to his side and simplified the task of milking cows. After the last drop of milk trickled into the awaiting jug, Link firmly twisted a rubber cap over the jug's mouth, a task which simultaneously marked the completion of Link's chores and the revival of his previously distracted thoughts. The familiar wave of dread and grief swept over him, and though Link desperately scanned the barn for a forgotten chore, his thoughts all too quickly assumed the focal point of his attention.

He did not know how long it had been since his visit to Hyrule Castle. It may have been two weeks or it very well could have been two years. Time, to Link, seemed to flow absently around him, and some days his daydreams were so engrossing that he struggled to convince himself that time was still passing. Sleep came just as difficulty or often not at all. He would pass nights staring fixedly at the shadows dancing across the ceiling while reminiscing on happier memories. Desperately, he tried to recall a fond memory that would leave a lasting effect. Some nights he would come close, but morning would quickly come and summon him to chores which his body protested with aches and pangs.

Suddenly a soothing voice interrupted Link's thoughts. He glanced over his shoulder to see Malon smiling cordially at him, a cordiality that briefly shifted to abject pity as she met his eyes. Link had grown used to this, but refrained from addressing it because the truth was evident in Malon. He did not need to gaze upon a mirror to know that his usually vibrant eyes were now dark with fatigue and despair. Nor was it a secret to him that his once golden hair was now caked with dirt and bound by tangles that he feebly attempted to hide beneath his cap. Malon's expression may have lasted a moment, but that moment relayed the truth to Link- he was a pitiful site. Malon, as usual, pretended not to notice.

"Hi Link! It's a beautiful evening...would you like to walk around the ranch with me?"

Link, in his usual manner, prepared to decline, but found his voice did not match his intentions. "Yes, a walk would be nice."

This time Malon did not attempt to hide her surprise, but fortunately Link was just as surprised as her. Malon paused for a moment as if to verify that she heard him correctly before allowing a dazzling smile to alight her face.

"All right, then. Let me grab my cloak in my room and we can go as soon as I return."

Link followed her outside and opted to pace the distance from the barn to the house as he waited. It was when he began perspiring that he wondered why Malon was getting a cloak when the weather was so warm. Puzzled, Link continued pacing, and when the answer finally hit him, it stopped him dead in his tracks. Malon was not really leaving him to get her cloak; she was giving him time to change his mind. Why would she do this?

Link resumed pacing while he considered. It was not long before a second realization struck him: how many times had he declined Malon's invitations? Link could not recall and the thought shamed him. Malon had never given up on him throughout his ordeal with Zelda, but it was natural for Malon to want to protect herself from further disappointment. Link knew that his grief did not make him pleasant company for Malon, but never had he considered how his behavior affected her. How his curt responses must have hurt when the two of them used to have prolonged walks around the ranch. How his repeated desire for isolation must have relayed that she meant nothing to him when in reality he couldn't fathom why she would want to be in his presence. Link knew he had to make amends with Malon, but he could not determine how. He found it frustrating that in all of the villains he encountered during his travels and all of the logic he applied to the challenges in the dungeons he encountered, he could not think of a way to apologize to Malon. It was becoming clear to Link that sometimes the simplest problems are made more complicated by intelligence. Fortunately for Link, Malon's sudden appearance in the doorway released him from his reverie, and when she asked if he was ready to leave he was all too happy to oblige.

The two spent their evening stroll engaging in awkward small talk that had been absent in their lives for many weeks now. At the conclusion of the walk, Link and Malon's uneasiness was as strong as ever, but any discomfort digressed to a distant memory by morning. The morning brought with it Link and Malon's rekindled friendship, but also taught Link a powerful lesson: never again would Link subscribe to such depression. He would always remember the grief he felt from Zelda's request that he never visit her again, but now it was time to put it behind him. Satisfied, he drifted to sleep, and only in the seconds right before slumber did he silently hope that Zelda would find the same happiness.

* * *

Truce admired his image in the mirror as he fastened the final button on his jacket. The servants labored for hours preparing Truce's attire, and now that the wedding day was upon him, Truce couldn't help but bask in his servants' endless hours of labor. Yet behind his smug grin and narcissistic mannerisms, Truce was puzzled. The elderly man had seemingly vanished from the face of Hyrule as his absence from their daily meetings suggested. No matter how eagerly Truce sought him, he was nowhere to be found. What could account for this sudden disappearance?

_Not that it matters anyway, _Truce thought, _I no longer need him. _However, despite Truce's conceit, he could not prevent a most fearful question from entering his mind: why had he ever needed the elderly man?

Truce spent many moments pondering this, but never found an answer. Just as he was about to summon his servants to escort him to the ceremony, he was startled by a raspy voice behind him. "Now you know why you would have never gotten her before."

Truce sharply shot around. "Where have you been?" he demanded.

"Where I have been is not important. Why I have come back is. Did you get what I asked you?"

"You mean this?" Truce reached into his pocket and offered a golden medallion. "What do you need this for?" The elderly man prepared to snatch the medallion from Truce's hand but Truce recoiled his arm. It was obvious he would not relent the medallion for less than an answer.

"It is not your concern, but since you must know, it is so you will not lose your power," the elderly man stated matter of factly.

Truce's eyes widened. "But you said I could never lose my power!"

The elderly man shook his head. "No, I said _he_ could reclaim it at any time, but he won't so long as we have these," he paused to eye Truce's closed palm. "Now relinquish it, or else you shall see for yourself the Triforce of Power responding to its true owner."

Truce hurriedly thrust the medallion into the elderly man's hand, and gazed as the medallion journeyed from the elderly man's hand to a pocket concealed within his ragged gray cloak. A clink was emitted as the medallion collided with what sounded like several other coins. Truce felt a wave of heightened awareness, the kind typically brought on by fear, but it passed as the elderly man gazed up.

"Now go claim your treasure Lord Truce..."

Truce nodded and rang a bell overhanging the door. Immediately he was accompanied by two servants who escorted him to the ceremony. Truce, being more self-absorbed than most, did not cast a second glance at the elderly man. Had he done so, he might have been puzzled by the ire burning in the elderly man's gray eyes. He at least might have heard the elderly man mutter, "and enjoy it while it lasts."

* * *

The sun beat down on Link's face playing over the vague lines of fatigue still encompassing his eyes. Link had finally enjoyed a full night's sleep and finished his chores half an hour early. He welcomed this time to relax while he waited for Malon to join him for another walk. However, an unexpected wave of loneliness overcame Link, and before he could fathom the reasoning behind it, he felt the sudden urge to speak with his childhood friend, Saria. Removing his ocarina from his pack, he placed it to his lips and moved his fingers along a familiar pattern. Playing the notes filled him with a joy he had not felt since his childhood in Kokiri Forest, and Saria's telepathic response almost caused his knees to buckle in anticipation.

"Link...it has been so long! Can you hear me?" As she felt Link's acknowledgment, Saria continued. "I would love nothing more than to hear of your travels these past years and of your life now, but now is not the time. Princess Zelda is getting married-"

_Yes I know... _Link acknowledged.

"You know and yet you permit it to occur?" Link could feel the shock and slight accusation behind her question.

_There is nothing I can do. I cannot be the man to wed her, _he replied dejectedly.

"Link! You do not even know what will result from this wedding!" She had obviously searched his mind for this knowledge, and Link could not help but feel slightly violated.

_What do you mean? He's just a suitor that has sought her affection for years._

Saria's horror was channeled directly into his mind. "Link, it is too late to stop the wedding, but perhaps I can help you understand. Please Link...clear your mind and I will show you all I know."

Link closed his eyes and did as Saria commanded. He suddenly found himself viewing a wedding that was so beautifully decorated it was fit for a princess...and it was. Zelda was walking down the aisle in a silken cream dress that dragged behind her in yards. She wore a sapphire necklace that sat above neckline. The neckline itself was considerably lower than normal, but still was flattering. There was a veil with beaded pearls sewn in covering her face, but Link could see through the veil, and in it he saw Zelda's eyes. A ghostly expression rested inside the endless blue, and gentle teardrops were streaming down her pale cheeks. Clearly she did not want to be at the church that day.

Suddenly, instead of peering upon Zelda's face, in a flash of color he soared and landed in the heart of Lord Truce. Link saw Zelda's endless march down the aisle through Truce's eyes...but one thing was wrong. His heart was not pure...his selfish desires and ambitions had corrupted his goodness and dreams. His soul purpose was to rule Hyrule with the "classic beauty" at his side without a voice, without an opinion and without identity. His considerations for the future of Hyrule were complete and total oppression. Not a child's laugh, or a babe's cry would go unpunished.

Once again with a flash of color, he soared into Zelda's mind. Although she took Truce's hand with care and grace, she only wanted to spit in his palm. The vows spoken from her voice were forced, even though to the observer they sounded genuine and true. She was forced to sell her dreams and aspirations to a cruel, hateful man who only wanted Hyrule's complete and utter demise. She was in agony. Her heart was in ruins and her hopes abashed because the one person she believed could save her did not. At the sound of an excited applause, she and Truce turned and walked down the steps. Her feet felt like boulders being rolled up a mountain and her smile came just as difficult. She had the weight of Hyrule on her shoulders and there was nothing she could do to change the future of her beloved nation.

Link emerged from Saria's vision trembling. He had not only seen Zelda, but been inside her mind. Link had always known that Zelda despised Truce, but never did he fathom Zelda regarding Truce so submissively. Her marriage to him meant the surrender of her independence, stubbornness and ambition, all qualities Link loved about her. How could she agree to such a marriage, even for her father's sake?

"So you understand now the danger this presents to Hyrule?"Saria gravely inquired.

_Yes..._ Link hesitated, _but what can I do?_

"Isn't it obvious, Link? You must assume the role you are destined for."

_The Hero of Time?_

"No! You must become marry Princess Zelda and become Hyrule's next king."

Link's hands fumbled with the ocarina at this unexpected reply. He was inclined to think he heard Saria wrong, but remembered just in time that it was impossible to mishear a thought.

"I c-can't..." Link murmured, forgetting to relay his message telepathically. "I just can't..."

"Can't what? Marry Princess Zelda or become the king of Hyrule?" Saria asked apprehensively.

Link hesitated again. "Both."

"Oh Link...please tell me you haven't given up. Princess Zelda needs you right now even if she claims otherwise. If you just go to her you will understand..."

"Saria, I can't. I am not fit to rule Hyrule and besides, Zelda is already married to Truce. He is the only one with the power to annul the marriage and I doubt he could be convinced..." Link trailed as Malon approached. "Listen, we need to stop-"

"Link, please..." Saria pleaded as Link moved to replace the ocarina in his bag. Saria knew the minute the ocarina was out of his eyesight that their conversation would conclude.

"Saria, I can't..." Link repeated tirelessly.

"Don't let Malon fool you!" Saria quickly interjected before Link dropped the ocarina in his bag.

_Don't let Malon fool me in what way? _Link relayed to Saria as Malon came to stop in front of him. A prolonged silence was his reply.

* * *

The elderly man centered himself in the Sacred Realm, anxiously awaiting the events to come. He labored tediously for months just to develop these plans, and now that they were being flawlessly carried to action, he could barely contain himself. After the nervous fluttering in his stomach ceased, he systematically reached inside his cloak and emerged with the six medallions clasped in his hand.

"The time has come, my lord..." the elderly man spoke solemnly. "I, your alter-ego, have returned to release you from the seal of the sages."

* * *

"Now darling, surely you don't mean to sleep in here," Lord Truce spoke disgustedly as he gazed at Zelda's pitiful quarters. The room, which once housed several servants, now only contained a bunk bed with a worn mattress, a battered chair, and a termite-eaten desk.

"Yes, this will do just fine for you," Zelda snidely replied.

"For me?" Truce feigned offense. "Surely you jest for I have no complaints where we consummate our marriage."

Zelda exerted considerable control to resist the bait Truce dangled in front of her. "Is it true that you only desired me for my country?"

Truce's robe swept the musty floor as he paced across the room. "Well, now there is an interesting question...there are many ways to approach this, but as I believe honesty is the backbone of a successful marriage, I will say perhaps that is one of the reasons."

"And the others?" Zelda inquired, searching for any attempt to divert Truce from the topic.

Truce grinned broadly. "Your looks, of course. But if you don't mind me being candid, I must admit that your father's death was also convenient. I became king without ado..."

Zelda heard no more of Truce's words. Her fists were clenched tightly to her sides, and she feared for a moment she would transform into Sheik. She soon regained her composure and glared at Truce. "Well, have fun consummating our marriage. I, however, won't be joining you."

Zelda turned to leave but was stopped as Truce suddenly clutched her forearm. "Do remember your place, my dear. I will have my heirs, it is only-"

"A matter of time," a raspy voice concluded. Both Truce and Zelda shot around to gaze upon the elderly man. "Time that you unfortunately do not have, Lord Truce."

Truce opened his mouth to speak, but could not get a word out before collapsing on the stone floor. Zelda curiously glanced down at Truce's limp body before turning toward the elderly man.

"What have you done to him?" she demanded more forcefully than she felt.

The elderly man beamed, revealing a set of jagged teeth. "He is dead, but I assure you his sacrifice was necessary for a higher purpose."

Before Zelda could ask what purpose that was, Truce began to rise, but Zelda soon realized it was not Truce she was gazing upon. It was Ganondorf! He stood tall in exactly the same form Zelda remembered him from eight years ago, but there was one difference. His eyes, normally a malicious red, seemed even more narrow and vengeful than before. It terrified Zelda to imagine the hate Ganondorf must have fostered for Link, her and the sages while confined inside the Sacred Realm. She desperately struggled to flee, but her shock immobilized her. Instead, she spoke without thinking.

"No," she gasped, "it can't be!"

Ganondorf chuckled. "It is, but what can't be is you have something that belongs to me."

In an instant, Ganondorf was upon her. He raised his hand containing the Triforce of Power, and Zelda felt her Triforce of Wisdom being pried off of her hand. However, fortunately for Zelda, her shock abated giving her the opportunity she needed. With a snap of her finger she transformed into Sheik and vanished from the room. Ganondorf shrieked with rage, but the elderly man moved to mollify him.

"Be at ease, my lord. She will not escape for all of the soldiers are under my command."

Ganondorf turned his gaze from the doorway Zelda escaped from to the elderly man. "Well done, Agahnim. And what of _him_?"

"_He _is being taken care of. _He _will not present any problems to you."

"Excellent," Ganondorf stated before turning his attention to his hand. "Soon the Triforce in its entirety will be mine!"


	8. The Price of Curiosity

The Price of Curiosity

Link summoned a deep breath and blew into his ocarina. The pacifying chirps of the crickets, slumber of the horses and soft breeze flowing through Lon Lon Ranch were overcome by the melody of Saria's Song. Link attempted to speak with Saria several times after his walk with Malon, but each time he was met with silence. Saria was either not able to hear him or was ignoring him, both of which did not seem the likely result of a telepathic connection. Shouldn't he at least be aware of her presence?

Lungs aching for breath, Link ceased playing his ocarina and lowered his arms to his lap. He sat reclined against a wooden post on the horses' pen unable to shake feelings of anxiety, concern, but most of all curiosity. _Do not let Malon fool you... _Saria's warning repeated in Link's head as clearly as the first time. What had Saria wanted to tell him? Malon, who was driven by her humility and integrity, could not be trying to fool him. Surely he had mistaken Saria's message. If he had waited just a moment longer before releasing the ocarina, she certainly would have told him something to the degree of, "Do not let Malon fool you when she doubted that you wanted to walk with her." Yes, Saria must have noticed his hurt that Malon thought his desire to walk with her was insincere, and Saria wanted to assure him that Malon meant no harm. Yet, as much as Link desired to believe this rationalization, he could not convince himself. Saria was discussing her concern of Zelda and Hyrule with him. Why would she suddenly bring up Malon if she had no relation to the topic of Zelda or Hyrule?

Link could not answer that question, but he did learn one thing from his hours of reverie. Saria's warning did not discourage his desire to be in the company of Malon in the least bit. Instead, the warning inspired a curiosity that Link would pay for more dearly than he would ever imagine. A payment which was long overdue...

* * *

Malon brushed her hair for the third time that hour, not noticing that she completely neglected a tangled knot on her left side. Her mind, however, was not in the task, and was instead preoccupied with the promise she had made herself the day before. The promise that today would be the day she would tell Link the truth. She brushed more rapidly at this reminder, unconsciously leading her hand toward the knot. She tugged the brush with a force that made her yelp in pain and surprise. Immediately, she released the brush, but it stubbornly clung to her hair. Gazing at herself in the mirror, Malon fought hard to control the frustrated tears that threatened to fall. She was already ten minutes tardy for her meeting with Link, and she could not afford to keep him waiting any longer. Not when he deserved to know the truth...

With that final thought, Malon turned from the mirror and sauntered to their meeting place beside the horse pen. With each step her stomach turned and her heart throbbed violently in her ribcage as if she were walking to her execution. She somberly strode towards Link who greeted her wearing an apprehensive smile.

"Hi Malon. Did you need me to help you with your chores?"

Malon shook her head. "No, Link, I actually need to tell you something but it is not easy for me to say. I ask for your patience..."

"Of course, Malon," Link sincerely replied.

Malon took a deep breath and spoke. "I do not wish to revive painful memories for you Link, but I need to just this once because I owe you an apology. You see, everything that occurred between you and Zelda is..." Malon trailed, fumbling with her words. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. While such behavior could normally be attributed to awkwardness or nerves, Malon felt a barrier form inside her that penetrated her memory. Before she knew it, she was speaking again, but the words did not feel like her own.

"Link, I must ask that you leave Lon Lon Ranch," Malon solemnly spoke.

"Wha- what are you talking about?" Link stammered.

Malon desperately struggled to regain control of herself, but her efforts were useless. _What is happening to me? _she wondered as she felt herself about to speak again.

"You heard what I said...my father and I are no longer able to give you residence here."

Link was speechless, but what could he do? He had no claim on Lon Lon Ranch so Malon and Talon could dismiss him at any time. Defeated, he nodded glumly and spoke to Malon as he strode away.

"I will pack my belongings..."

* * *

Darkness blanketed Hyrule Castle, a welcome cloak for Sheik. Exhibiting a cat-like grace, she hurdled across the castle rooftops, pausing only to eavesdrop on some passing guards. Though she normally would have summoned the guards to her aide in such a situation, something held her back. It was a suspicion, the kind normally regarded as paranoia, that something was not right. She huddled closer to the shadows, emerging only when the guards' footsteps faded. Intent only on escaping the castle, she soared towards one of the courtyard oaks, barely managing to snatch one of the branches. It was a daring maneuver that would have made any Sheikah proud. Spinning three times around the branch, she slowed herself enough to land upright on the flower bed. Sheik would have taken time to marvel at her fortune had she not landed in the path of an approaching sentry. The sentry regarded her a moment before confirming her earlier suspicion.

He lunged at her which she easily evaded with a back flip. The sentry did not expect this stunt nor the spring of her legs which easily rendered him unconscious. Hustling from the courtyards, she encountered three more guards. Sheik instinctively removed three venomous darts from her belt and flung them at the hearts of her approaching assailants. Her attacks, though precise, were not rapid enough. Several more guards approached from all directions as they came to investigate. Sheik tossed all of her darts at the seemingly infinite number of guards before resorting to her last hope...her chain whip.

Snagging the legs of several guards, she yanked and watched as they each lost their footing. She fought heroically, injuring and killing several guards, but her efforts were in vain. She was soon overwhelmed and pinned to the ground. Several guards quickly seized her and bound her arms behind her back. Though she desired to vanish using her Sheikah ability, she found she did not have the strength nor the ability to warp a great enough distance away from her attackers. She ceased struggling under the weight of the guards when a familiar chuckle resonated from somewhere to her right. In her last measure of strength, she feebly raised her head toward the laughter. Ganondorf gazed down at her with a controlled smirk on his face.

"I must condone you, your highness, for you managed to escape with the Triforce of Wisdom just as it was within my grasp. I underestimated you, but it shall not happen again. Any final words?"

Zelda suddenly felt one of the guards tighten the rope binding her wrists, but she refused to give him the pleasure of seeing her so much as gasp. Summoning all of her fury and hatred, she placed it within a gaze she shot at Ganondorf.

"You may get two pieces of the triforce, Ganondorf, but you will never acquire the third!" Zelda spat.

Ganondorf chuckled maliciously. "If I may, your highness, the third will be on its way momentarily." At Zelda's incredulous look he added, "You didn't possibly think I only intended to achieve your piece of the triforce, did you?"

Zelda's head collapsed on the mulch both from fatigue and dismay. _No Link, no..._ she concentrated, praying Link would telepathically receive the message. In the meantime, Ganondorf seized on her distraction, and Zelda didn't even so much as struggle.

* * *

All Link desired after leaving the ranch was a friendly voice, and the risk of facing another prolonged silence from Saria didn't seem different than his current situation. He softly played Saria's song, and at the sound of her greeting, the anguish, frustration and confusion of Malon's sudden dismissal rushed out of him at once. Link completely dropped his guard and started to tell Saria about Malon before she cut him off.

"Listen Link...I know what happened and I don't know any other way to say this to you except bluntly. Malon was being controlled by a priest named Agahnim."

_Agahnim?_ Link asked, finding his curiosity displaced his emotions.

Saria resumed with a hint of urgency in her tone. "Years ago, Hyrule was threatened by the destruction of a powerful storm. The citizens desperately prayed for the goddesses to deliver them, and it was then that Agahnim appeared and quelled the storm. The king bestowed many gifts on Agahnim and appointed him high priest of the lands. Agahnim, however, unbeknownst to the king, was a servant of Ganondorf. It was not long before his intentions to rule Hyrule and release Ganondorf from the Sacred Realm were revealed. The king, however, was helpless to do anything as Agahnim entered the minds of the royal guards and bid them to do his will. The king vanished, and all hope seemed lost until the legendary hero appeared. This hero battled Agahnim and Ganondorf, eventually restoring peace to Hyrule."

Link started to speak, but Saria anticipated his question.

"You want to know how Agahnim got here? Many assumed that Agahnim and Ganondorf were the same being as Agahnim constantly referred to himself as Ganondorf's 'alter-ego.' That, however, was later found to be a term Agahnim bestowed on himself to express his loyalty to Ganondorf. The legendary hero faced Agahnim twice, and it was thought that Ganondorf destroyed Agahnim after the second battle, but it appears he merely banished him to another time...our time.

"His logic was this: the legendary hero appears when evil threatens the land, and each legendary hero is stronger than the last. You are the first known legendary hero Link...the Hero of Time...Agahnim does not believe that you have the power to defeat him as the legendary hero of his time defeated him."

A lump formed in Link's throat and he stared wordlessly at his ocarina. Link knew Saria expected him to speak, but he was overwhelmed by this new development. Saria acknowledged Link's shock and resumed answering questions she knew he wanted to ask.

"Agahnim knew you threatened his plans, but because your only friend was Zelda, he had no way of influencing you. Certain individuals are immune to his power, the bearers of the Triforce being one of them. So he devised a plan. He assumed control of two merchants and ordered them to assault Malon and leave her in a place you would find her. Once you rescued her, Agahnim acted on Malon's already existing feelings for you and revived a love she would have felt had she remembered you."

_But Malon did remember me_, Link defended.

"No Link, she didn't..." Saria gently spoke.

_I don't understand,_ Link hopelessly replied.

"I will explain...Link, have you ever encountered an individual who reminded you of someone you never could place?" Saria already searched Link's mind for his answer, but delivered her message slowly so it sank in. "That was the feeling Agahnim stirred in Malon. You must remember, Link, that after defeating Ganondorf, Zelda returned Hyrule to the state it was before Ganondorf's arrival. She did this for many reasons, but the most important one is so every Hylian could resume their daily life without memory of the horrors Ganondorf unleashed. Malon was no exception to this."

_But Malon mentioned I was in her dreams,_ Link persisted.

"Those were dreams that Agahnim created, Link. He wanted you to connect with Malon so that..." Saria trailed and attempted to change the subject. Link was quick to catch her.

_So that what? Tell me, Saria._

Saria hesitated, but spoke when she felt Link's impatience rising. "So that Zelda's love for you would overwhelm you. So that your friendship would be destroyed and she would have no one to protect her."

The lump in his throat seemed about ready to burst. _No...No, that can't be true._

Saria waited patiently.

_Agahnim couldn't possibly have known about Zelda's feelings for me. How could he if she is immune to his powers?_

Saria seemed to sigh. "Link...Zelda's love for you was evident to us all."

Link was speechless. It was humiliating enough to learn of one's own ignorance, but the humiliation was exasperated by the knowledge that others were not so naive. Link felt more dejected in this moment than he did during all of the years Mido taunted him for not having a fairy companion. He wondered how he could have missed something so blatantly obvious that accompanied such severe consequences. Saria, obviously realizing the direction of his thoughts, acted to mollify him.

"Link, do not blame yourself for this. Zelda recognized her feelings for you many months prior to her confession. She had those months to understand her feelings so that her confession to you was equally heartfelt and reasonable. Her only mistake was in forgetting that you had not yet realized your love for her and would need the same time to come to terms with your new emotions. You are not to blame, Link. Time is to blame."

Link shook his head. _I am responsible for this, Saria. There is no use denying that fact, but there is also not time to analyze it. I must go to Hyrule Castle and remedy the consequences of my stupidity._

"Wait, Link!" Saria protested. "Ganondorf has both the Triforce of Power and Wisdom! You cannot possibly-"

_Do not try and stop me Saria..._

"But, Link-"

_I will no longer resist my duty,_ Link firmly thought.

"Link, this is a trap. Please let the sages assist you! Their power is the only way you can defeat Agah-"

But Link had not heard. In an instant the ocarina was packed in his bag and he was hustling Epona towards Hyrule Castle.


	9. An Allconsuming Rage

An All-consuming Rage

Rage, as powerful an emotion as it is, is all-consuming. The ire contained in Link's sapphire eyes would make even the most battle-hardened warrior cower. The intensity with which he clenched his fingers to the palm of his hand would leave scarlet, crescent imprints that would not vanish for days. An individual needed only to glance at the impatient swing in Link's arms and the force in his strides to comprehend that one should avoid provoking him at all costs. This may have been the case had the entire Hylian guard not been under Agahnim's control. Link was denied access to Hyrule Castle by thousands of guards who met his enraged demeanor with obedient determination. Without another moment's hesitation, the guards launched their assault.

Link projected his rage at every soldier who barred his path, and even after he had slain well into the triple digits, he had not so much as expended even a modicum of his fury. Link, despite the numerous attacks and threats Ganon posed to Hyrule years ago, had not once fought in this style. In every swing of his sword and every enraged battle cry, there was grief within his indignation. How could his desire to live a simple life result in such complexity? How dare he allow himself to become so blinded by his selfish desires! Yet, was it really so wrong of him to seek anonymity? Was he really destined to live a life battling the pride and corruption that accompanied heroism?

Thus, Link waged two separate wars, but his technique was so proficient or his rage was so great that he easily conquered the physical war. His mental war vanished just as quickly when he recalled the objective before him. Brandishing his sword before him, he entered Hyrule Castle ready for whatever obstacles lay ahead.

* * *

"The Triforces are glowing," a menacing voice spoke, "do you know what this means?"

"The third will be here soon," a second voice acknowledged.

Their laughter caused Zelda to stir, whose head throbbed in almost unbearable pain. Reaching her hand toward her head, she jolted in surprise when her hand brushed a rough surface. As her eyes shot open, she was met at once by a blurry vision of Ganondorf and another man whom Zelda did not recognize. She sought to flee before they noticed her, but something was not right. It took her only a second to realize that she was suspended in midair within a pink crystal, the exact way Ganondorf contained her years ago. She gasped at the realization causing both Ganondorf and the stranger to glance at her.

Ganondorf chuckled. "Well, your highness, I am glad to see you are awake, and just in time too."

"Ti-time for what?" Zelda stammered, silently cursing her evident fear.

The grin on Ganondorf's face widened delightfully before he turned his gaze. "Time to witness your beloved's death."

Zelda followed Ganondorf's gaze to the door and suddenly noticed Link standing in the doorway. Her soaring heart was immediately grounded by fear. Ganondorf had always threatened Link, herself and Hyrule, but there was something about the icy, yet gleeful tone of his voice that terrified her. She glanced again at Link, who stood with both feet firmly planted while he aimed the fairy bow at Ganondorf. Two arrows were nocked on the bow, which Zelda recognized as light arrows, Ganondorf's one weakness. Zelda had absolute faith in Link's swordsmanship and ability, but something still irked her. Link spoke, momentarily displacing her concern.

"Release Zelda or I shall release my grip!" Link threatened through gritted teeth. Zelda glanced at Link's hands knowing the toll the light arrows took on his strength. The light arrows required the use of the Triforce of Courage, and with every passing second, a little of Link's energy was sapped. Link, however, did not show this, but Ganondorf seemed aware despite Link's calm composure. He chuckled maliciously.

"Go ahead and shoot me. The way your Triforce is flickering tells me there is nothing you desire more."

_What is Ganondorf doing? _Zelda wondered. _Why is he inviting Link to fire upon him with not one but two arrows? Shouldn't he try to render Link's attack? _Zelda pondered these questions for a seemingly endless time before the answer came to her. _Is Ganondorf just trying to tire Li-_

Zelda's thoughts were interrupted by Ganondorf's shriek of pain and fury. A glance at him revealed that Link, who obviously suspected the same thing, had released his arrows. Zelda watched as Link withdrew his sword, leaped in the air and drove his blade into Ganondorf with a shocking force. Zelda braced herself expecting Ganondorf to scream again, and nothing shocked her more than when he chuckled. Taken aback, she listened more intently, wondering if her ears were deceiving her. They were not. The elderly man, who Zelda had entirely forgotten about, was also choked with laughter, which perplexed her further. Glancing at Link, she noticed that he was experiencing a similar puzzlement, but he made no move to lower his guard. It was many moments before Ganondorf finally dispelled his merciless chuckling and glanced up at Link.

"Did you really think..." he paused to catch his breath, "that I would succumb to the same fate I did eight years ago? Think again!"

Before Zelda could blink, Ganondorf summoned his dark magic and launched Link into the air. The elderly man simultaneously released several dark orbs all of which struck Link's helpless form. The attack, which only lasted a few seconds, was further extended by Zelda's shock. Link lost his grip on his sword and it roughly launched against the stone wall before clambering on the floor. Link followed his sword seconds later, landing in a heap beside the elderly man. Watching suspiciously, the elderly man and Ganondorf waited many moments to ensure that Link remained motionless. Once satisfied, the elderly man knelt beside Link and lowered two fingers to Link's jugular.

"Well?" Ganondorf barked impatiently.

The elderly man raised his head and nodded. "He's dead, my liege."

* * *

"Link...Link, open your eyes," a gentle voice spoke.

Link's eyes twitched slightly before he obediently opened them to see Saria kneeling beside him. He arched himself upward and immediately recognized the luminous walls and floors, and the placid environment as the Sacred Realm. Not a thing had changed since his visit almost a decade ago, but Link abruptly remembered that the Sacred Realm was removed from the physical world, and thus would never age or alter in the manner he would.

Link blinked in disbelief. "How did I get inside the Sacred Realm?"

Saria's gentle concern was replaced with anxiety. "Link, the sages and I summoned your spirit here before Ganondorf delivered the final blow. We haven't much time, so it is crucial that you listen to me. Hyrule's welfare depends on your actions, do you understand?"

Link nodded glumly.

"Link, there is something very important I was unable to tell you before that you need to know now..." she trailed. "Did you ever wonder why you were unable to contact me at Lon Lon Ranch? Did you ever wonder who or what is the source of my knowledge of Agahnim?"

These were all questions Saria was aware he had when she telepathically spoke to him earlier, but Link nodded anyway.

"I was absent because Agahnim deceived me. I felt him attempting to control me, so I naturally retaliated, that is, until I learned that my powers as a sage allowed me to see into his mind too. I learned of his past, which is our future as I explained before, and I also learned of his vulnerabilities. He used one of those vulnerabilities to bend Truce to his will...that was the desire that he had for the woman who eventually became queen, a princess much like Zelda. Of course, Agahnim did not desire the princess of his time romantically as Truce desired Zelda, but that did not matter to Agahnim. He merely needed access to the castle that would not arouse the suspicion of myself and the other sages, and Truce was that avenue.

"Link, I am telling you this because releasing Ganondorf was never Agahnim's objective. That was merely an illusion, one I and all of the sages fell for. Agahnim's real intention is to bring Zelda to our future, which is really Agahnim's present time. He wishes to use Zelda to break Ganondorf's seal in lieu of the princess of his present time! If he does this, the legendary hero of his time will not suspect anything is wrong and therefore never develop the necessary power to defeat Ganondorf!"

Link was aghast. "H-how can I stop him?"

"Although Agahnim is a separate being from Ganondorf, Ganondorf had to revive Agahnim after the battle with the legendary hero by lending him a part of himself. It is this part that empowers Ganondorf and makes him immune to your attacks. You must defeat Agahnim, for when you do you will also be destroying that part of Ganondorf. But Link, listen carefully...you cannot destroy Ganondorf or Agahnim without the help of the sages, and you certainly cannot defeat them with your rage. Rage empowers the two of them, and Ganondorf has accumulated substantially more rage since his concealment in the Sacred Realm. You must have courage, Link. You must use the Triforce of Courage."

Suddenly, the other five sages appeared, each huddling around Link. Saria glanced at them before turning her attention back to Link.

"I wish for each of the sages to lend you their energy. When you are fully empowered you will be able to fire beams from your sword that will temporarily neutralize Ganondorf's power. Then you must focus your efforts on Agahnim. He is a master of illusions and deception, so be prepared for his diversions as you battle. We have little time, so I will now ask each of the sages to lend you their last measure of power." She stepped forward and placed her hand on Link's shoulder, gesturing the other sages to do the same.

Rauru stepped forward and placed his hand next to Saria's. "Link, Agahnim will attempt to deceive you, but when in doubt rely on your senses. Should one of your senses attempt to deceive you, turn it off in order to enhance the others."

Link felt Rauru's wisdom enter him, providing him the clarity he sought. Darunia then took a step forward, trembling the ground Link rested upon.

"Link!" Darunia bellowed as he clapped a hand on Link's shoulder with a force that caused Link's knees to buckle. "I named my son after you which makes you like family to me, a sworn brother to be precise. Trust in your strength and never hesitate when striking Ganondorf. Any hesitation is a wasted blow."

Darunia's brute force entered Link, sending him a surge of adrenaline. Link turned as Ruto provocatively swayed her hips and stepped forward.

"Link! It is I, your fiancee. Although my becoming a sage and your destiny prevents us from fulfilling the vows we made to each other almost a decade ago, I will never give my mother's special stone to another..." she paused to purse her lips. "Now be a man and rescue Princess Zelda right now!"

Ruto's impulsive command paired with Darunia's adrenaline almost fully rejuvenated Link's fury. Impa stepped forward just in time, her calm tone mollifying Link's vigor.

"Link, sometimes you may not know what you want until it's right in front of you, but life may not present you with another chance...fight for those you love and for what you know to be just."

Impa's collected composure added some rationale to Darunia's brute force and Ruto's rashness. Finally, Nabooru stood before Link. She smirked before placing her hand upon his shoulder with the other sages.

"Link, I too was duped by Ganondorf several years ago when he had Koume and Kotake brainwash me to do his will. I was ashamed that I could be deceived so easily, but I also learned that my refusal to forgive myself for my foolishness allowed Ganondorf to deceive me in the worst way possible; by resigning to apathy and bitterness. Link, do not blame yourself for this turn of events. You were no more aware of your role than I was aware of my role as an iron knuckle...Roles mean little unless you are aware you are playing one. You are a Hylian, the closest friend of Zelda and the Hero of Time. Rely only on what you know and you will see through the illusions sent to dismay or despair you."

"Link!" Saria intervened. "You must return now. I know there is more to say, but the final battle approaches. Each of us have given you our wisdom and support. Rely on that to provide clarity in Agahnim's illusions..."

* * *

Zelda felt herself blanketed by a numbing grief, which first took the form of denial. Link could not possibly be dead. At any moment he would return to his feet and continue the battle. However, as much as Zelda willed even the slightest tremor from Link's body, he remained motionless. It was after many moments that Zelda welcomed acceptance, and the grief that followed was tremendous. How had things taken such a turn for the worst? Her mind reeled through the recent turn of events and stopped at her confession to Link. _It all began when I loved Link, a love which killed him_, her conscience insisted. She lowered her head mournfully and was surprised to see the elderly man gazing at her.

"Princess, you will be coming with me. In time you will recover from your grief, and that time will pass much sooner than you think. _Much_ sooner..."

* * *

Link cautiously opened his eyes, and in the dim lighting of the throne room, noticed his sword gleaming several feet to his left. Ignoring the aches, Link positioned himself upright and slowly crawled to reclaim his sword. The sudden echo of approaching footsteps caused Link to immediately tense and recline to his previous position. The steps grew closer, and though Link's eyes were closed, Link could not mistake the familiar chuckle of Ganondorf. Link sensed Ganondorf's form kneeling over him, and had to resist the urge to recoil his wrist when Ganondorf tightly clasped it.

"Now to claim what is rightfully mine..." Ganondorf muttered to himself.

"My liege!" a raspy voice suddenly echoed through the castle hall. "You must hurry!"

Ganondorf snorted and released Link's arm. "Do not patronize me Agahnim. I wish to revel in this-"

Seizing on Ganondorf's distraction, Link sprung to his feet and made a dive for his sword. Ganondorf's enraged cry echoed in Link's ears, but Link did not falter. In an instant, Link's sword was wielded before him and he released a wave of energy that knocked Ganondorf to his feet. Hearing what Link assumed was Agahnim rapidly hobbling toward him, Link summoned the Triforce of Courage and fired a radiant beam from his sword that struck Ganondorf in the chest. Ganondorf doubled over momentarily before raising his hand to issue a counterattack. Link prepared himself as Ganondorf chanted one of the spells from his black magic. A prolonged silence followed the conclusion of Ganondorf's spell. Ganondorf tried again with the same result.

_The beam neutralized Ganondorf's power as Saria said, but there is no telling how long it will last! _Link thought.

Remembering Agahnim, Link turned toward him, and found himself gazing at a rapidly approaching white orb. Link attempted to sidestep the orb, but was not quick enough. The orb launched him into the air in a similar manner as before, but this time Link tightly gripped his sword. Several dark orbs flew towards Link as he collapsed on his back, which he desperately parried with his sword. Link sprung to his feet as the second round of orbs paraded upon him and managed to deflect one towards Agahnim. Agahnim, not expecting this, was struck in the abdomen. He grunted in pain and glowered at Link.

"You managed to catch me off guard, but let's see how you do with this," Agahnim snarled.

Agahnim was suddenly immersed in a light so radiant Link raised a hand to shield his eyes. When the light finally faded enough for Link to peer over his hand, he gasped in surprise. Before him were three Agahnims! The three forms were levitated around Link, each wearing a menacing smile.

"So it looks as if Princess Zelda will have the pleasure of witnessing you die a second time by my hand..." Agahnim paused to gesture towards the pink crystal helplessly floating above. "Only this time, your death will only come with Princess Zelda's blessing. In other words, your suffering ends only when your beloved princess has had enough. This will be most fascinating! By the end of this battle we shall know if Princess Zelda would rather see her kingdom fall or her lover suffer."


	10. Don't Ever Let Me Go

Don't Ever Let Me Go

Link glanced tenderly toward the crystal imprisoning Zelda. _Has she really been watching the whole time? _

"Zelda!" Link called, not knowing whether she could hear him. "Don't listen to him. He's just trying to tri-"

A white orb struck Link's abdomen, completely winding him. He held his side as he doubled over.

"Don't tell me it was that easy!" one of the forms of Agahnim taunted.

"There wasn't even anyone in there..." another form added. "See?"

Link glanced to the crystal noticing Zelda was not contained inside as Agahnim said.

"Where is she?" Link demanded.

"It's only a matter of time," the third Agahnim mused.

Link angrily sprung to his feet and lunged at the third Agahnim. His blade passed right through Agahnim's body!

Agahnim chuckled delightfully. "Fortunately for me you struck the wrong one, and unfortunately for you, you left yourself vulnerable."

Link rolled out of the way just as two orbs soared over his head. However, this maneuver placed him right in the path of the second array of orbs. Several orbs struck Link, and in the shock and pain, Link lost his grip on his sword. The sword landed next to Agahnim, who picked it up and pointed it at Link.

"One more blow should finish you! And look, Princess Zelda really will have the pleasure of seeing you die a second time. I kept my word."

Link glanced at the pink crystal which now held Zelda captive. Her usually vibrant sapphire eyes were now wide with horror. Zelda's sudden gasp alerted Link that the orb was on its way. Link glanced at Zelda again and knew he couldn't die before he had the chance to confess his feelings to her. Nor could he die now that he finally understood his role. His role as a commoner and his role as the Hero of Time had one thing in common: neither were his identity. He had accomplished many great things as the Hero of Time, but he also was able to find meaning by leading a simple farm life. He defined his roles, not the other way around. Why did he think being King of Hyrule would be any different?

With that thought, Link turned toward the approaching orb and descended his hand into his pocket clutching the first item his hand landed upon. Upon recoiling his hand, Link recognized this item as the bottle of Lon Lon Milk he finished that morning.

_Of all the things to grab, _Link thought.

"Most people say final words, but you want a final drink?" Agahnim asked incredulously.

Not having time to grab another item, Link swung the bottle at the orb and to his surprise, the bottle deflected the orb. Agahnim experienced a similar surprise as the orb struck his levitated form. He landed on the stone floor in such a manner that he was impaled on Link's sword.

"Unbelievable..." Agahnim choked. "First a bug-catching net and now a bottle..."

Agahnim collapsed over the blade as he breathed his last. An infuriated cry sounded behind Link, and he turned to witness Ganondorf being readmitted to the Sacred Realm by the sages.

"Curse you Link!" Ganondorf called. "You have not seen the end of me!"

Link couldn't prevent laughing. Victory never felt so sweet, and now he could at last sheath his sword and live. Link smiled, and turned to release Zelda from her prison. She stood frozen in time. Her arms raised as if to ward off an enemy, her eyes worried and afraid, her expression grim. Link's heart soared at the sight of her. He knew he loved her, knew that he would be hers until his very last breath, and knew that he had hurt her. Could she ever forgive him for what he had done to her? Doubt crept into Link's thoughts, and his heart sank. For the first time, Link finally realized what he had done to her. When she had offered herself to him, he denied her. Confused he might have been, but he had wronged her, and no amount of goodness or heroic acts could redeem him...nothing but her forgiveness.

Link lifted his right hand, turned it, and the Triforce of Courage lit like a beacon in is hand. Zelda's Triforce absorbed the light and suddenly magnified the light with her own and the cage shattered, dropping Zelda from her frozen position. Link moved to catch her, and as she collapsed in his arms, he held her close not ever wanting to let her go again. His arm encircled her waist, and as Zelda slowly regained consciousness, he stroked her head as it laid against his chest. Her hair seemed to restore light to the castle was only overcome by the tiny tears that slowly began to drip from her lashes. Zelda suddenly stiffened, and Link knew that at any moment she might ask him to leave and abash his hope that she forgive him.

Zelda felt Link's fingers running through her hair. She felt his arm supporting her back. She felt the tears on her cheeks and realized that she was free. However, being so close to Link stirred up all too familiar emotions and her heart was ready to burst. Anger, confusion, hope, but mostly love threatened to escape from its prison. Zelda knew that she had to get away from him as quickly as possible. She took a moment to clear her thoughts, but they continued to replay everything that had happened. Though her timeless prison kept her body frozen, she could still see everything that had occurred. She saw the evil spread, she saw the battles, and she saw Link come to save her. "Link saved me," her mind repeated. She looked in his eyes and was alarmed by what she saw.

_Now I'm hallucinating_, she thought, _I have to get away..._

With her arms she pushed to break free, but Link would not let her go. She kept trying, but before chanting the words to transform her into Sheik, Link loosened his grip.

"Zelda, please wait."

Zelda stopped struggling and waited. She looked away, not wanting the Hero of Time to see the tears clouding her eyes. She didn't want him to see the games her mind was playing. She let her arms fall to her sides in his loosened embrace.

Link didn't know where to start. He knew he was about to lose her, and if he lost her he and Zelda would experience another heartbreak they may never recover from. He sighed and let her go and turned. He had to get the words right, there was no choice. His confession had to be perfect. He reached for her hand behind him and was encouraged that she met his with hers.

Zelda inwardly groaned... _Here it comes,_ she thought, _his words of departure. He won't even look at me to tell me, and all I want to do is hold his hand so he won't walk away forever. _

Her thoughts finally quieted when she heard Link's familiar, strong, and comforting voice.

"Zelda. I know that I wronged you. In your moment of honesty I was lost in my denial. There is no excuse for my behavior and an apology is not good enough." He paused, letting the words echo in the castle hall. Behind him the hope that was rekindled in Zelda finally spread it's wings and flew. She looked at their hands, and then at his back. Link let her hand go and turned to face her, this time taking both. Zelda didn't dare meet his eyes. She was too vulnerable, too weak for another heartbreak, and the hope that was spreading through her like wildfire was too dangerous to trust.

"It's okay, Link. I was wrong to ruin our friendship. Thank you for saving the kingdom." She coolly replied. "There is no need to ask for my forgiveness when it was I who wronged you. I made such a mess of things, and I know that as the Hero, you are meant to roam free. So be free my dear friend..." The last words killed her to say. Her lip quivered, but her hope told her to look in his eyes once more. Their eyes locked, Zelda absently said, "...unless you do not plan too."

Zelda's hands felt like silk in his. "Here we go..." He thought to himself.

"Princess, I have loved you for years, since we met as children. But something inside me whispered the reality to my heart that my affections were worthless. As a Princess, you have obligations and I thought as a commoner it was an impossible dream. I eventually numbed myself...I numbed myself to everything. When you told me your feelings, I didn't believe it. In fact, I had convinced myself to love someone of my class, and thought that I would be doing you a favor by leaving. But...as my friendship with you ripped into a thousand strands, the numbness I had left and all I felt was pain. So I came back, only to land amongst the evil, but all I could think about was your safety. Here I am Zelda...I love you. I do not have much to offer but my heart and my sword, but you would make my soul fly if you would be mine..." Link stopped. Zelda's hands crept to his cheeks and traced the tiny cuts he had gotten from the battle.

She smiled, and whispered in his ear, "Well then Link, I guess we have a wedding to plan."

Link put his hands on her waist and twirled. She laughed, and hugged his neck tighter.

_Don't ever let me go... _She thought.

Link stopped twirling and lowered his head to kiss her. Their lips met, and as they kissed, the power of the their triforces spread to restore peace in Hyrule.


	11. Author Note

**Author Note**

Revisions

Many of you can probably relate, but as I reread and edited each of these chapters I felt both pride and shame as I realized how much I have already improved since writing this story. At any rate, I made several changes. They are as follows:

1. The most noticeable has to be the title, _A Mistaken Identity_. I feel that this title is more simple and easily captures one of the themes behind my story.

2. I fixed any grammatical errors I previously overlooked.

3. I redid the introduction so that it flowed more smoothly.

4. I deleted some details that were not necessary in the 2nd chapter.

5. I revised the argument between Link and Zelda in chapter 6.

6. I would like to give kudos to anyone who recognizes the reference to defeating Agahnim with an object other than a sword. If you don't know what I'm referring to, play A Link to the Past and try to repel Agahnim's energy with one of the items in your inventory. Also, play Ocarina of Time and deflect Ganon's energy with the bottle.

Thanks

1. To all of you who reviewed my work. I appreciate all of your feedback.

2. To Toordle for keeping me in line chronologically!

3. To Fantasymask for always offering your feedback and encouragement.

Inspiration

If you're interested, I composed this story between my final year of university and my first year in a full-time job. I feel that the loss of my identity as a student was a new stage of life for me, and perhaps it showed in my writing _A Mistaken Identity_ or perhaps you understand if you have already completed your education. Nonetheless, I did my best to keep the personality of the characters consistent to Ocarina of Time, but I also sought to have realistic relationships. I personally feel that a relationship is strengthened through hardships, and I hope that I effectively portrayed Link and Zelda's strong relationship by the conclusion of the story. At any rate, I am now pronouncing this story finished. It is not perfect, but I am proud of my work. Thanks again for taking the time to read it!


End file.
